


All That I Ever Wanted

by HollyLyn1217



Series: Between You And Me [3]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyLyn1217/pseuds/HollyLyn1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian knows he needs to find a way to make things up to Steve but how to go about doing that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone ... damn it! It's all fictional and just for fun!
> 
> Author’s Notes: [1] This one almost didn't get finished. Between hating the first version of the first fifteen pages way back when I started it, losing six brand new pages and a ton of corrections when my last laptop had a fatal meltdown, and relocating to a brand new state, I despaired of ever seeing it done. But here it is ... finally! *mops sweat off of brow*
> 
> [2] I have been told that this might need an insulin warning (especially the end). ;)
> 
> [3] I am currently working on the next sequel written so there will be more to come in this universe.
> 
> [4] I need to thank agt_spooky for giving this beast a once over and letting me know what she thought! You truly are the best, bibby!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

**All That I Ever Wanted**

**Holly Lyn**

** &&&&&&& **

                Christian was bouncing around his house like a toddler on a sugar high as the time drew closer to when he’d be heading to Dante’s to get things set up for the show.  Steve was arriving in town shortly and planned to meet up with everyone at the venue.  Christian had no idea what his lover’s plans were but he was hoping they’d be able to spend time together after the gig and start to put things right.  He had a few ideas he was ready to set into motion; all he needed now was a little cooperation from Steve.

                It had been two weeks since Christian’s lightning fast trip to Los Angeles to see for himself that Steve had made it safely to his chosen refuge at his parents’ house.  The sight of Steve lying pale, ill, and asleep on their back porch haunted him still and he was looking forward to seeing the other man again and making certain he was really on the road to recovery.

                Most of their communications in the interim had been via text messages.  Steve preferred it that way and Christian was content to let him set the ground rules since it was his own fault that he was in the mess he was in as far as their relationship was concerned.  At this point, Christian was just happy that Steve was talking to him at all considering what a jackass he had made of himself.  Christian was also ecstatic that Steve had replaced the cell phone he’d lost in the mugging and was now back to his old, familiar number.

                They had spoken once; Christian called to see if Steve was going to be able to make the trip up to Oregon for the last minute show Eric had booked them into when the opportunity presented itself.  Christian was overjoyed when Steve confirmed that he was cleared for travel by his doctor but that joy was tempered by the fact that Steve was still on all of his prescribed medication and would have to take things easier than he had in the past during the performance.

                  

                A burst of raucous laughter erupted from the stage where Jason nearly sent Will through Ryan’s drum set with an overly enthusiastic playful shove.  Christian smiled at their antics and went back to tuning his guitar.  He was sitting at a table near the door with Eric who was having a nervous breakdown because Steve hadn’t arrived yet.  “Don’t get your panties in a wad, man,” Christian grumbled.  “He’s gonna be here.”

                “I’m not happy he didn’t let anyone know when he was going to show up, that’s all,” Eric retorted.

                “He’s still recovering from some serious injuries, Eric; the way I see it we’re lucky he’s even makin’ the trip.  Just chill the fuck out!”  Eric huffed in indignation but went back to demolishing the fast food he’d picked up on his way to the club.

                Christian’s head snapped around when the door opened and he watched as an unfamiliar blonde man ushered Steve through the door.  The stranger followed close behind, carrying both of Steve’s guitars for him.  Christian was out of his seat in a heartbeat.  “Hey, Steve, you okay?”

                Steve nodded but made no move to close the distance between them.  “I’m fine, Chris.  Adam’s just being a little overprotective.  He was my driver a couple of weeks ago when I wasn’t at my best and he’s been doing a great job making sure I don’t do anything stupid.”

                “Wait … I thought your doctor cleared you for travel and driving?” concern tinged Christian’s question as he took in Steve’s slightly hunched posture.

                “He did.  We just didn’t want to take any chances until we knew how my back was going to react to being cramped up in a plane seat.  I mean, it’s not like I can fly first class all the time, right?”  Steve took the guitars from Adam and slid them gently up on his side of the stage.

                Christian snorted.  “Not if ya hang with this bunch anyway,” he responded and shook his head.  “Sounds like Ian Levesque is a real class act.”

                “You’ll get no arguments from me on that,” Steve said and patted Adam on the back.  “Adam, this is Christian.  Christian … Adam; he’s been taking very good care of me today.”

                Christian extended a hand to Adam.  The other man lowered his expensive designer shades and looked Christian up and down with a wide blue stare before accepting the gesture and shaking his hand.

                Steve cleared his throat to break the awkward moment.  “Hey, Adam, feel free to stay in here for the show and put anything you want on my tab.  There’s no reason for you to sit outside in the car all night.”

                “Thanks, boss,” Adam beamed as he stripped off his uniform jacket and picked up a menu off the bar.

                “So he’s stayin’, huh?” Christian asked softly, more than a bit uneasy at Adam’s initial reaction to him.  “That mean you’re not?”

                “I was gonna suggest we take this somewhere more private but I’m still not real good on stairs,” Steve said as he eyed the steep steps leading down to what passed for a ‘green room’ at Dante’s.  “Come with me,” he continued and headed towards stage right where there was a little area reserved for guests of the bands or for fans who needed to be where they wouldn’t be jostled by the more rambunctious crowd.  Once they were on their own and sitting down, Steve turned to Christian.  “Whether Adam or I stay or go after the show is kind of up to you.  My plane ticket is open-ended but if we aren’t going to try to start working things out this trip, Adam will take me to a hotel for the night and back to the airport tomorrow.”

                Christian bowed his head and nibbled on his lower lip.  “I think … I’d like … I want … Please stay?” he pleaded.  “I fucked up, Steve, and I want to make it right.  I need for us to be okay.”

                Steve’s smile was tentative and didn’t quite reach his eyes.  “Well, that’s a start,” he said softly.  “So what’s the plan?  You got something in mind?”

                “Um … yeah.  I kinda do.”  Christian’s response was subdued.  “But first we need to get you through this gig.  So, what do you need?  Anything?”

                “I’ll need a stool or something to sit on,” Steve sighed ruefully.  “I can’t stand through a whole show yet.”

                “I’m sure we can grab one of the bar stools for ya.  That work?”

                “Perfect.  I’ll also need a lot of water.  I’m still taking the pain meds and antibiotics and, unfortunately, my schedule for both means I’ll need to take them during the show.  And, uh, no alcohol.”

                Christian gasped and clutched as his heart.  “Now that just hurts, son.  Who’s gonna help me get through that bottle of Jack?”

                Sighing softly Steve said, “I’m afraid that’s a mission you’ll have to undertake on your own.  At least for now.

                Christian sobered quickly at Steve’s melancholy tone.  “The antibiotics still makin’ you sick?  You still pissin’ blood?” he asked quietly.

                “Way to be subtle, Chris,” Steve blushed.  “But yes to both.  I can control the nausea better than I was and the blood thing is more of a nuisance than anything else more serious at this point … Remind me to kill my mom; she obviously doesn’t know the meaning of TMI when it comes to you.  And, by the way?  You should have woke me up when you came by that night.”  The hurt was obvious in Steve’s voice.

                “Oh no, man.  I have a feelin’ your mama would have sicked the dogs on me if I so much as breathed loud in the same room you were in.  I wasn’t about to tempt fate.”

                “The great Christian – fucking – Kane, huh?” Steve chuckled wryly.

                “Man, you know there’s only two people on this earth I’m truly scared of … your mama and mine … and I ain’t afraid to admit it.  Be honest, you know you wouldn’t cross them either.”

                “No … I sure wouldn’t,” Steve agreed reflecting on the two formidable women in their lives.  He leaned back in his chair and stretched his back and limbs out carefully.  “So what’s the plan for tonight … after.”

                Christian pulled nervously at his stubbled chin, “How about we wait till we’re done, then we move your stuff out of that fancy ride you came here in and into my car and send Adam on his way.  Then we head back to our place – I give you your keys back – and we try for a good night’s sleep.  We have this week off from shooting and I’ve made some arrangements that I was hoping you’d be a part of starting with a nice drive tomorrow.”

                Steve gently tapped his lips with a fingertip before nodding slowly.  “Okay … I’ll bite.  Now, do I get to know what these ‘arrangements’ of yours are or …”

                Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, Christian said, “Let me surprise you?” as a faint blush tinged his cheeks.

                “Only if you won’t get upset with me if I let you know I can’t handle whatever it is when you finally spring it on me,” Steve said realistically.  “I am doing a lot better but I still have limitations.”

                “Deal,” Christian reached out and laid a tentative hand on Steve’s shoulder.  “Now let’s get you up on stage so you can tune up; I’ll rustle you up a bar stool and let the girls know to keep you supplied with cold water all night.”

                “Thanks, man,” Steve pushed slowly to his feet.

                Christian was right there at Steve’s side ready to lend a hand and did so – literally – to give him balance and support as he moved gingerly up the short steps to the stage.  Once he was certain his lover was okay, he headed to the bar to arrange what Steve needed.  He kept a surreptitious eye on the stage as Steve was greeted by Jason, Will, and Ryan.  The guys knew Steve had been injured while he was overseas but had no idea of the rest of the shit storm their lives had blown up into.  They had managed to keep it under wraps feeling that the fewer people who knew of their implosion the better it would be for all concerned.  It was bad enough that his _‘Leverage’_ family knew but they had been front and center during his unfortunate on set meltdown the day Steve walked out on him so there was no way to cover it up from them.  Christian grinned as, after a gentle hug, Jason waved Steve off and knelt down to attach the leads from Steve’s guitars to his amplifiers for him.  Steve looked bemused until a quiet comment from Will had him tilting his head back and laughing out loud; it was something Christian was hoping to hear and see a lot more in the days to come.

                  

                The show was almost over and Christian couldn’t have been more pleased with the way things were going.  Early on, the fans had been eyeing Steve curiously when he sat on his stool rather than standing and interacting with the rest of the band the way they were used to seeing him.  He couldn’t help but wonder if they had seen the photos from the London gigs and what they might have read into them.  It was definitely odd for him to not have an active and mobile Steve to play off of during the set and odder still to not be passing the bottle of Jack Daniels back and forth between them … Not that Christian had done much drinking himself.  He’d taken a couple of sips of the whiskey but stuck mostly to beer and he hadn’t had many of those either.  He didn’t consciously set out to not drink but, now that the show was close to being over, he was glad he wasn’t going to be hung over or muzzy as he set his master plan in motion.  Plus he still needed to drive them home safely … although he wouldn’t be averse to trying out the fancy car that Steve had arrived in.

                They were coming to the end of _“Let Me Go”_ and as they hit the bridge before the final chorus, Christian tried to make eye contact with Steve from across the stage …

_“Let me go, take me with you baby_

                _I belong where you are_

_We both know that you’re not as strong_

_As you think you are …”_

Christian’s heart did a funny little flip flop in his chest when Steve did meet his gaze briefly before his eyes skittered back towards the crowd.  They finished the song but while the harmony in their voices was as true as ever, Christian wasn’t getting the heady warmth of connection he usually associated with the lyrics.  As the crowd went nuts he hoped that meant they weren’t picking up any of the awkward tension he was feeling.  He sidled over to Steve and bent close saying, “How you doin’?  Good for a couple more?”

                “Yeah, I’m okay.  Gonna need a trip to the bathroom, though.  It’s all that water and I’m not moving fast enough to leave it go for too long.”

                “Okay,” Christian nodded, “I’ll get Jay to vamp us off first then he and the others can follow along behind for a quick break.  We’ll do _“Luckenbach”_ and _“Blaze”_ for the encores and then we’re done.”

                “Sounds good,” Steve agreed and turned to put his guitar in its stand while Christian went to let Jason in on the plan.

                Jason began a bluesy rhythm piece with Will and Ryan chiming in immediately.  Steve moved stiffly to Christian’s spot at center stage and Christian put a supporting hand in the small of his back before they headed off the stage and towards the employees restroom that was on the main floor level of the club.  Christian made sure to keep himself between Steve and the closest fans to ensure he wouldn’t get jostled on the way.  As soon as they were out of sight, he tried to pull Steve in for a hug.  “You’re doin’ great man.  This’s been an awesome night.”

                Steve was stiff in the embrace but he allowed it briefly before he started squirming.  “Sorry to ruin the moment but I really gotta go, dude.”  Christian released him immediately and stepped out of the way as Steve practically tore the door of the stall off its hinges to get inside.  His groan of relief had Christian snickering and snorting.  “So much for sympathy,” Steve grumped from behind the closed door.

                “Tell me you wouldn’t be laughin’ if the situation was reversed,” Christian said.  “And speaking of that … how much longer you gonna be?”

                “What’s the matter, Chris?  Got a problem?” Steve asked as he took his time tucking and zipping.

                “Steeeeeve,” Christian whined pathetically.

                “Whaaaaat?” Steve retorted, still not opening the door.  Christian moaned and thumped his head repeatedly on the side of the stall.  “Okay … okay,” Steve snorted and pulled the door open.

                Christian at least had the presence of mind to not bowl Steve over but to wait until he was clear before he bolted into the stall himself.  Steve washed his hands and smiled tentatively at his reflection.  For the first time since everything went to hell for him in London he thought they might have a chance of putting Humpty Dumpty back together again … eventually.

                  

                The gig was over and the fans had been sent on their way.  All that was left to do was break down the equipment and get it packed up to go.  Adam offered his assistance and was helping Steve put away his guitars and leads.  “You guys are pretty good!” he said enthusiastically; his wide blue eyes were shining.  “I’m not usually a fan of country-type music but I like your sound.”

                “Thanks,” Christian grinned.  “We play here regularly when I’m up here filming so keep an eye on the events calendar if you want to come back.  We also perform at Duke’s every once in a while.”

                “Great!  Thanks for the heads up,” Adam nodded and went back to what he was doing.

                “Listen, Adam,” Steve spoke up.  “I’m going to Chris’ house tonight so I won’t need a lift to a hotel or the airport.  If you don’t mind, could you help shift my bags to his car once we’re done here?  Then you can be on your way.  And – hey – thanks so much for all your help tonight, man!”

                “Sounds like a plan,” Adam smiled and retrieved his jacket from behind the bar.  He picked up Steve’s guitars and headed towards the door.  “I’ll be outside waiting for you.”

                Christian finished packing up his own gear and turned to the rest of the band.  “We’re gonna head home, boys.  Great show tonight … Great show!”

                All three men came over to hug Steve and Christian and waved them on their way while they waited for Eric to bring their rented van around so they could load up and get out of there.

                  

                Christian smiled as he pulled into his driveway.  Steve had gone quiet about ten minutes into the drive and when he’d looked over, the other man was asleep with his head leaning up against the passenger side window and his mouth hanging open.  Christian wasn’t surprised that Steve had flaked out; if he was right this was the most strenuous activity his lover had been involved in since returning to the States.

                After shutting the car off, Christian exited quietly and proceeded to haul Steve’s bags and all of their instruments and gear into the house while Steve slept on.  Once everything was safely put away, Christian returned to the car to retrieve the most precious cargo.  He gently keyed open the lock and eased the door ajar so he could slip his hand inside and keep Steve from falling out.  The seatbelt was unbuckled and allowed to retract slowly before Christian brought his hand up to stroke over Steve’s stubbled jaw.  “C’mon, sweetheart,” he murmured.  “Time to get you in a real bed.”  As much as he longed to lean in and steal a kiss, Christian knew this was neither the time nor the place.

                Steve whimpered in his sleep and rubbed against Christian’s hand.  “Chr’s?” he mumbled and forced his eyes to open.  “Hmmm,” he smiled dopily and his eyes slid shut again.

                “Oh no you don’t,” Christian huffed and tapped the side of Steve’s face.  When Steve’s eyes opened again, Christian wasted no time in starting to pull him out of the vehicle.  Steve staggered a little before getting his legs under him but Christian held fast, making sure no harm came to him.

                The car door was finally closed and locked so Christian wrapped his arm around Steve and steered the unresisting man into the house.  Propping Steve against the entryway wall, Christian made sure the house was secure before he turned back just in time to keep his mate from sliding into an untidy sprawl on the floor.  “What am I gonna do with you, huh?” he asked fondly as they bumped into the walls on their way to the master bedroom.

                “Dunno,” Steve giggled as he was dumped on the bed.  “Uh oh,” he groaned.  “Not good.”

                “Shit!  What is it?”  Terrified that he’d damaged something, Christian moved in to offer assistance ignoring the shaking in his hands and the pounding of his heart.

                “Need to pee,” Steve snickered and made it halfway to a sitting position on his own.  “Chris?  You okay?” he asked as he took in the pale features and minute tremors.

                “You – you scared me, man,” Christian whispered.  “I was afraid I’d h-hurt you when I dropped you.”  He fell to his knees on the floor between Steve’s feet.

                Steve sat all the way up and gazed down at the bowed head in front of him.  “Chris … Chris look at me.”  When there was no response he reached down and tilted Christian’s head up with hands on either side of his skull.  He was astonished to see wetness spiking the dark lashes and the fear in Christian’s eyes was something he didn’t think he’d seen before.  Not speaking, Steve let his actions do the talking for him.  He brushed at the damp eyelashes with his thumbs and pressed their foreheads together.  He felt the trembling start to subside and only then did he speak, “Listen to me, Chris.  I’m going to be fine … and I believe that we are going to be fine.  We need to work on rebuilding trust and that might take time but we will get there in the end … Okay?”

                Christian nodded; the corners of his mouth quirking up in a smile.

                “Good, because now I really need to pee.”

                A bark of laughter erupted from Christian’s lips. “Way to kill the mood, dude,” he chuckled.

                “You won’t be laughing when we need to change the sheets and air out the mattress,” Steve whined and tried to stand.  If Christian hadn’t been in front of him, Steve would have ended up flat on the floor when his legs decided to go on strike.

                “I got ya,” Christian rumbled as he guided Steve to the bathroom.  When it became apparent that his help was going to be needed further, he stepped behind Steve and just held him steady while Steve took care of business.  Christian couldn’t help the hiss of breath when he saw the light orange tinted stream; knowing it was happening was one thing, seeing it was quite another all together.

                “Sorry,” Steve mumbled and hurried to finish.

                “Shhhh!  None of that,” Christian reassured him.  “I think I’m getting the hang of the whole ‘for better and for worse’ thing now, man.”

                Steve’s shoulders slumped.  “I just … I should …” he sighed and tried again.  “Maybe I should call Adam and have him take me back to the airport after all.  You don’t need to be dealing with this shit.”

                Christian manhandled the blonde over to the sink so he could wash his hands.  “You fall on your head some time tonight when I wasn’t lookin’?” he asked.

                “Huh … what?”

                “You forgettin’ who invited who to stay?  And now you wanna just run away?”

                Steve reached for a towel and took his time drying his hands.  “I just … I don’t … Shit!  It’s bad enough that I’ve had my mom running around after me these past few weeks.  I don’t want you to have to do it, too.”  He put the towel away and lowered his head so his hair curtained his face.

                “Hey!” Christian said sharply.  “That reaction was all on me.  It’s not like I didn’t know what’s goin’ on, right?  Now, let’s get you into something comfortable and then it’s bed for you.  Your night time meds in your duffle bag?”

                “Yeah,” Steve sighed allowing himself to be maneuvered back into the master bedroom.  He watched Christian rummage through the duffle and pull out the big bottle of pills, “I’ll need the antibiotics, too.  They should be in one of the guitar cases.”

                “Stay put,” Christian smiled at him.  “I’ll get them and a couple bottles of water for you, too.  Need anything else?”

                “D’you have any ginger ale? … Just in case my stomach protests,” he added.

                “I got Coke.  Will that work?”

                “Yeah, probably.  It’s the bubbles that help the most.”

                “All right.  Meds, water, and bubbles coming up.  Don’t you move while I’m gone, understand?”

                “Yes, mom,” Steve smirked to the retreating back and snickered at the single-fingered salute he received in response.

                When Christian returned to the bedroom Steve was curled up on the end of the bed with his eyes half closed.  The lines around his eyes and lips were proof of the pain he was feeling.  Guilt swept through Christian as he reached into the duffle bag for Steve’s sleep pants and a soft t-shirt.  “Pills before or after we get you changed?”

                “Before,” Steve decided as he gingerly pushed himself into a seated position at the foot of the bed.  “They might actually start working by the time I’m horizontal again.”

                “Let me do the work,” Christian said and handed Steve the meds and water.  Steve took all of his pills while Christian went to work and had his boots and socks off in no time.  While Steve was still in an upright position, Christian unbuttoned the sky blue silk-like shirt Steve was wearing and brushed it off of his shoulders and down his arms; it was then quick work to get him into the t-shirt.  Christian tossed the sweat soaked shirt at the laundry basket letting Steve get his belt buckle undone and take care of his own zipper.  Raising an eyebrow, Christian waited until Steve settled back on his elbows and lifted his hips a little so Christian could remove his jeans and slip on the sleep pants.  Christian added the jeans to the dirty clothes pile and said, “You ready to lay down and try to sleep?”

                “Give it a couple more minutes,” Steve yawned.  “Wanna make sure I’m not gonna have to bolt for the toilet once I get comfy.”

                “Let’s at least get you up where you need to be,” Christian suggested and helped Steve move to his side of the bed.  Once his lover was seated again, Christian stepped between his knees and began a shoulder massage to help ease any residual tension or muscle strain from playing the guitar during the gig.  He smiled when Steve rested his forehead against his abs and he heard what almost sounded like a purr coming from the other man’s throat.

                The quiet moment was interrupted as Steve started swallowing rapidly.  “Can you hand me the Coke, Chris?” he asked softly.

                “You sure you don’t need to get to the bathroom?”

                “Pretty sure.  It’s not that bad but I don’t want to lie down feeling like this.”  Christian handed him the open soda and he took a couple of sips waiting to make sure they would stay put.  He smiled wryly up at Christian, “It usually doesn’t get too bad unless I’m really tired so I kinda expected this tonight.”

                “Then we need to make sure you get plenty of rest while you’re here,” Christian said and ruffled the wavy blonde locks under his fingers.

                “No arguments here,” Steve slurred and drooped even further.  A soft belch was followed by, “Excuse me,” and a blush.

                “Better out than in,” Christian quipped as he pulled down the covers.  Steve put the Coke can on the nightstand and let himself be tucked in.  “Now you let me know if you still feel sick, okay?”

                “Umm hmm,” Steve responded muzzily and his eyes slid closed.

                Christian chuckled softly and turned off the bedside light.  He moved quietly around the room putting Steve’s clean clothes in a large duffle bag with his own and figuring out what would need to be washed before they headed out later that day.  He was still too wired to sleep so he hustled down the hallway carrying the dirty clothes with him to the laundry room.  He figured he might as well get something done just in case they got a late start – which it looked more and more like they might.  He could easily get the washing taken care of and keep an eye out as Steve slept to make sure he wouldn’t need any help.

                When he returned to the bedroom a short time later, Christian stopped in the doorway and just stared at the sight of Steve – finally back where he belonged.  Now it was up to him to put things right and make sure it stayed that way.  He smacked himself on the forehead and trotted out to the garage where his truck was parked in preparation for their surprise trip.  After witnessing Steve’s current levels of discomfort and tolerance for himself, there were a few extra ‘luxuries’ he wanted to add to his stash for his lover’s well-being.

                &&&&&&&

                Christian woke slowly the next morning but a few things intruded into his consciousness immediately: the light was bright in the room meaning they’d slept in way later than he’d intended, he needed to pee … really badly, and he was wrapped snuggly in the embrace of his own personal octopus.  The last would have made him a lot happier if his bladder wasn’t screaming at him so loud.  Gently peeling Steve’s arm from around his waist, he scooched a few inches away and was finally able to sit up and swing his legs out of bed.  A soft murmur of protest sounded behind him and he turned to see Steve curling himself around Christian’s now empty pillow.  Christian felt his heart swell with emotion at the sight but had to dash to the bathroom before things got ugly with a capital ‘ugh’.

                Steve was pancaked across the bed, face down, and snoring when Christian returned to the bedroom.  He had burrowed under the blankets so far that only a hand and a riot of curls at the top of his head were visible.  Christian tiptoed across the room and grabbed his digital camera out of the bag he had partially packed for them the night before.  He snapped off a couple of quick shots before picking up a pile of clothes and heading to the guest bathroom so he wouldn’t wake Steve up while he took his shower and got ready for the day.

                  

                Ninety minutes later Christian was pouring his second cup of coffee when he heard a shuffling from the hallway.  He looked up and immediately put the pot down before he dropped it and raised a hand to cover his mouth and stifle the hysterical snort that was threatening to escape at the sight that met his eyes.  Steve was propped in the doorway with his left hand clutching tightly at the jamb while his right rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  The waist band of his sleep pants was riding indecently low on his trim hips and the lower left pants leg had crept up to his knee leaving his calf bare.  As Steve’s hand dropped away from his face, Christian could see creases from the pillowcase pressed into his cheek.  In a word, the man looked adorable … not that Christian would ever say such a thing.

                “C’fee?” Steve mumbled and staggered towards Christian and the promise of a hot caffeinated beverage.

                “Hold up there, bubba,” Christian intercepted Steve and guided him to a chair in the breakfast nook.  “I’ll get your coffee.  You ain’t even awake yet, are ya?”  He threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair and sauntered back to the coffee pot.  As he handed a steaming mug to Steve, Christian said, “You get to work on that, I’ll grab your meds.  Then we can get to work on getting you ready for our little road trip.”

                “Mmmmm,” Steve hummed and buried his nose in the cup.

                  

                After four cups of coffee, a stack of banana pecan pancakes, and a long hot shower Steve was finally ready to go on Christian’s excursion.  Since Steve didn’t know where they were going or what they were doing, he let Christian finish packing their clothes while he added his bottles of meds, some crackers, and a couple of six packs of Coke to another, smaller duffle full of his own personal supplies; he wanted to make sure he was prepared for anything.

                Letting Christian lock up the house, Steve turned to head off the porch.  He was surprised to see Christian’s old truck sitting in the driveway with a tarp covering whatever was in the bed.  “Okay, I’m intrigued,” Steve raised an eyebrow.  “Still no hints?”

                “Where’d be the fun in that?” Christian countered and flipped the car keys in his hand.  “Now let’s get to gettin’.  We’re a little late startin’ out but I didn’t have any set plans for us the next few days or so.”

                Steve cocked his head to one side, stowed his bag behind the front seat, and went to climb into the passenger side of the cab; he paused when he saw the supportive back pillow waiting for him.  He looked across the truck as Christian settled behind the wheel and smiled, “Thanks.”

                “Too much?” Christian asked quietly.

                Steve buckled himself in and moved the cushion exactly where he wanted it, “I’d say it was just right,” he answered and ducked his head just a little as he nestled in deeper to the seat and the cushion.

                Before long, Steve began to recognize the route they were on.  It was the same one Christian had taken after their first night together but instead of continuing on the Infinity Loop drive, Christian turned off on one of the roads heading up towards Mt. Hood.  Because of the heavy snowfalls earlier in the year, they started to see remnants of a winter wonderland as they climbed to higher elevations.

                “Uh, Chris?” Steve asked a little hesitantly.

                “Don’t worry.  I packed for every contingency.  Just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

                Christian surprised Steve again by taking a barely there turn off and heading away from the more populated and touristy areas of the mountain park.  Steve shot a look across the cab of the truck but Christian was wearing his most inscrutable face, giving nothing away.  Another few turn offs and the snow dissipated bringing the temperatures back up again.  The final mile of the drive didn’t even seem to be on a real road as far as Steve could tell and he was more grateful than ever for the extra padding for his back as the truck bounced over rocks and through potholes the last few hundred yards or so.

                Eventually the truck stopped and the engine was shut off.  Christian turned to Steve and said, “Welcome to my little corner of paradise.”

                Steve glanced around the area.  They were parked next to a decent sized clearing which was surrounded by a thick stand of pine trees.  The track they’d come in on seemed to be the only way in or out and off to one side of the clearing was a bricked in fire pit.  A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips; it had been a long time since he’d been camping but he still wasn’t ready to give in and ‘make nice’.  He schooled his face into a neutral expression and looked back at Christian.  “It’s pretty,” he said evenly.

                Christian sighed, slipped the keys out of the ignition, and unbuckled the seat belt letting it slide through his fingers.  “Take a walk with me?” he asked softly.

                “Okay,” Steve responded and slid out of the truck.  He ‘ouched’ as his body adjusted to standing again and massaged his lower back as he stretched out his legs.

                Christian made sure everything was locked tight and took a few steps before holding his hand out to Steve.  “C’mon.  Got somethin’ I wanna show you.”

                Steve had to fight his natural instinct to take the offered hand and in the end he just continued to massage his back as they started down a nearly invisible foot path.  Out of the corner of his eye Steve noted the brief frown and flash of anger that crossed Christian’s face but he was still smarting from Christian’s verbal attack on him weeks ago and he wasn’t about to fall back into Kane’s arms just because.

                It was a beautiful day with a warm breeze blowing fresh scented air around; as the leaves danced in the wind, their shadows moving on the ground made it look as if the earth was undulating to the rhythm of unheard music.  Steve made sure to keep an eye on the uneven terrain.  He knew that one little misstep on his part could set his recovery back and he did not want that to happen.

                They’d been walking for close to ten minutes when Christian reached out and tugged Steve to a halt with a grip on his sleeve.  He pulled a neatly folded bandanna out of his jacket pocket and said, “Uh – I wanna show you somethin’ but I need ya to trust me … that I won’t let anything happen to you.”  Christian let the kerchief dangle from his fingers.

                Steve swallowed slowly and tamped down on the butterflies in his stomach.  This was the perfect chance for him to open the door to the discussion they needed to have before they could really start to move forward.  He removed his sunglasses – tucking them in the neckline of his shirt – then he reached out, took the bandanna from Christian and tied it around his own eyes as he said, “I have always trusted you, Chris.”

                Christian felt like he’d been gut punched.  With one simple sentence Steve laid everything out in the open and threw down the gauntlet of verbal challenge.  He knew they needed to talk but he had always been so much better with actions than words.  He drew in a deep breath and took hold of Steve’s elbow.  “Just let me guide you, Steve.  I won’t let anything happen to you.”

                “All right, then … Lead on,” Steve motioned with his free hand.

                They started walking again at a much slower pace.  Steve could feel his palms sweating from nervousness but he could also hear Christian muttering to himself – admonishing himself – when he thought he was about to make a costly misstep.  If Steve hadn’t been so focused on maintaining his balance he probably would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

                “Hold up, Steve,” Christian finally said and stepped around behind his lover.  He moved Steve into position facing exactly where he wanted him and reached up to unite the knot in the bandanna.  “Keep your eyes closed for me, sweetheart.  I’ll tell ya when to look.”

                Steve nodded and relaxed as the cloth was loosened and fell away from his face.  He rubbed his palms down his thighs to dry them off as he stretched out the rest of his senses out trying to get the lay of the land before he opened his eyes.  He could hear water lapping gently not too far in front of him but other than that there weren’t many obvious clues.

                The sound of Christian’s feet crunching through loose gravel preceded the feel of his fingers fumbling with Steve’s sunglasses.  The color of the sun through Steve’s eyelids darkened a little as he felt his shades being settled on the bridge of his nose and that was followed by more rocks crunching as Christian moved to stand behind him once again.

                Steve felt Christian’s fingers settle lightly at his waist just as the man’s raspy voice sounded in his ear, “Go ahead and open your eyes, Stevie.”

                Steve’s eyelashes fluttered open and a loud gasp accompanied his jaw dropping open.  “Chris … that is … oh my god!”  He was standing at the edge of a lake that was so still its surface was a perfect mirror for the majesty of a snow covered Mt. Hood, brilliant white against a clear dark blue sky.  “Wow!” he breathed as he drank in the grandeur and the glory of Mother Nature at her best.

                “So … ya like my surprise?” Christian asked with a hint of shyness in his voice.  Caught up in the moment he slid his arms around Steve’s waist and rested his chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

                Steve remained relaxed in the loose embrace and chuckled softly.  “Yes, Chris, you did good.”  He patted Christian’s muscled forearms.  “I just wish I’d brought my camera.  A cell phone won’t do this justice at all.”  He half-turned towards Christian.  “How’d you find out about this place?  It’s a little off the beaten path.”

                It was Christian’s turn to chuckle, “I’ve been looking for an out of the way spot where I could come to decompress since we started shootin’ the show up here.  One of the gals who works in the office introduced me to her husband and he told me about this campsite.  If you don’t know about it you most likely won’t find it unless you get lost.  Funny thing is – at the other end of the lake is a huge public campground where everybody goes.”  He rubbed his hand back and forth along Steve’s back.  “And you’ll get plenty of camera time with the view.  The back of the truck is full of camping gear so we’re gonna stay here a few days … if that’s okay with you?”

                Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  “I don’t know, Chris.  As much as you know I love camping, my back …”

                “Babe, I think I’ve got you covered.  Can we at least give it a shot?  I even got us fishing permits and there’s a shitload of tackle in the back of the truck, too.”  He dangled the carrot coyly.

                “Fishing?”  Steve perked up with a little boy grin.

                Christian snorted.  “Tell ya what … I’ll get the camp set up so you don’t have to strain your back while you see if you can catch something for dinner.  I got steaks in a cooler as Plan B if you don’t get anything.”

                “Oh ye of little faith,” Steve muttered playfully.  “I catch ‘em, you’re cleaning and cooking ‘em.”

                “You’re on,” Christian countered.  “Let’s get back to the truck for your gear, a hat, sunscreen, and meds.”

                “Cool!  Thanks, mom!” Steve snickered, bouncing a little on his toes, and as they walked he felt the familiar presence of Christian’s hand brushing next to his once again.

                  

                Christian finished setting up camp, glanced at his watch, and frowned.  With all of the ‘extras’ he’d brought for Steve’s comfort it had taken him longer than usual to get everything ready and Steve had been on his fishing adventure for several hours.  He knew Steve could take care of himself but he did tend to lose track of time and the last thing Christian wanted was for him to overdo and not be able to enjoy their down time.  He grabbed a bottle of water and took off down the trail towards the lake.

                When he finally stepped onto the lakeshore, Christian stopped where he was just drinking in the sight that met his eyes.  Steve was standing as close as he could to the water line without actually falling in.  He had just cast out and his hands were delicately working the pole and the reel as he coaxed the fishing line back in slowly.  His head was thrown back and he had a huge smile on his face; warm sunbeams danced around him from above and reflected off the still water from below.

                Inching towards the tackle bag, Christian spotted the camera he knew Steve had brought with him to capture the beautiful area.  Christian kept as quiet as he could as he picked up the camera and snapped a few shots of his own idea of perfect scenery.  Not for the first time he was grateful for the impromptu photography lessons Beth had given him during their on set down time as he made sure he was capturing the rays of the sun so that they showed up in the photos.

                After taking all the pictures he wanted, Christian put the camera back and approached his subject making sure to scuff his boots through the rocks on the shore so he wouldn’t startle Steve.  He made a big show of looking all around the area before he spread his hands saying, “Guess it’s a good thing I brought the steaks, huh?”

                “Really?” Steve scoffed good-naturedly and thrust his fishing pole into Christian’s hands.  He walked to a nearby rock that was half in and half out of the water and reached behind it to the shady side.  He straightened up slowly but with a huge smile on his face as he revealed a dripping line with four of the fattest rainbow trout Christian had ever seen.  “You still want that steak, cowboy?” he teased and dangled the fish right under Christian’s nose.

                Christian batted the trout out of his face with a mock scowl.  “What’ve I told you about the ‘cowboy’ thing, oh mighty hunter.”

                “If the boot fits …” Steve gave his usual response and waggled the fish again.

                Rolling his eyes with a snort, Christian took the fish and said, “You about done?  You’ve been here a while.”

                Steve leaned down to grab his water bottle and groaned as he came up a lot more slowly than he had with the fish.  “Yeah,” he grimaced.  “I’m done.”  He eyed the pile of his gear still on the ground.

                “Don’t even think about it!” Christian said insistently and handed the fish back to Steve.  “You hold these and I’ll get your stuff.”   

                Steve hung his head as he watched his lover pack up his gear.  “I’m sorry, Chris.  I should have been more careful.”

                “Nothin’ to be sorry for, darlin’.  You’re getting better; you just have to make sure you don’t exceed your limitations.  The last thing we want is for you to take steps back instead of keeping on moving forward.”

                They started trudging back to their campsite and Steve was definitely moving a lot more gingerly than he had been during their first trek to the lake.  To keep his mind off of his aching back and leg muscles, he remembered to ask, “So why aren’t you guys filming this week?  Last I knew, you were scrambling to catch back up after those disaster days where everything went wrong.”

                “Don’t remind me,” Christian huffed as he thought back to some of the worst days of his life trying to pick up the pieces after Steve had walked out along with day after day of grueling extra hours on the set.  “When the dust finally settled and things calmed back down we were actually ahead of where we needed to be.  Some of the crew were making noise about wanting to spend time with their kids this week while they were off for spring break so we kept going and wound up being able to take this whole week off.  Of course, Eric jumped on the chance to book the band in at Dante’s but, before he could do more, I put my foot down.   Needed the time off myself to regroup and was really hoping we’d get to spend time together, too.”

                “Can’t argue with that,” Steve stated evenly, his voice starting to show the strain of the tightness in his spine and knees.  “Jesus, I can’t wait to sit down again,” he groaned softly.

                “You caught ‘em, now it’s my turn to do the work.  Do what you need to do when we get back and let me worry about the critters,” Christian reached out and took the fish as they approached the campsite waving Steve towards the deck chairs he had set out.

                  

                Christian was finishing his after dinner clean up and he kept flashing worried glances over to where Steve had barely moved since parking himself in his chair.  Even dinner had been a quiet affair with none of the easy conversation the two men had enjoyed in the past.  In fact, the only sounds Steve had made were badly muffled grunts of discomfort when he shifted to ease the pressure on his spine or in his knees.

                After packing away everything he had used to cook and stowing it under the tarp on the back of his truck, Christian turned around to ask if there was anything else Steve needed only to find the other man asleep with his head tilted back and his neck stretched at an uncomfortable angle.  Christian shook his head and knelt down next to Steve.  “Hey, Stevie,” he called softly and squeezed the closest knee.  Once Steve’s eyes blinked open Christian said, “You really don’t wanna sleep like that, son,” and eased his lover to a wobbly standing position.

                “Gotta pee,” Steve mumbled and headed to their designated tree.

                Christian hovered nearby just in case he was needed but Steve managed just fine on his own and hobbled to the tent.  It was brand new and much larger than the last one they’d used.  Neither man needed to duck their heads to step inside.  Stopping abruptly just past the zippered opening, Steve sighed and toed the two-man sleeping bag which was piled high with blankets and pillows but was very obviously lying flat on the cold, hard ground.

                Seeing the misery in Steve’s eyes, Christian quickly realized what the problem was and moved to the other end of the sleeping bag.  One foot fumbled around under the bag and a smile lit his face as he found what he was looking for.  Another moment passed before the barely audible sound of a small motor could be heard and the sleeping bag began to rise off the ground.  “Sorry, babe, I forgot to do this before I went lookin’ for you … hey – you okay?” he asked when Steve still didn’t say anything as he stood with his arms wrapped around himself.

                Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he shrugged.  “I was stupid, Chris.  I was stupid and I’m hurting all over and I’m pretty sure this is not what you had in mind for your little get away.”

                Christian’s temper flared briefly but he realized that would only make things worse so he tamped it down and said, “This get away is not all about me.  It’s about both of us, sweetheart.  And so what if things didn’t go as planned on day one?  It ain’t like we only have a day or two before one of us has to get goin’ on a project; we got a whole week and no set time table … Now I ain’t gonna argue that you did too much – especially on top of the gig last night – but the look on your face while you were fishin’?  Baby, I wanna see that a whole lot more often.”

                “Really?” Steve looked bemused.

                “Hang on,” Christian reached into Steve’s duffle bag for the camera he’d put away once they got back to camp.  He pulled up his favorite shot of all the ones he’d taken and showed it to Steve without saying anything.  It only took a moment for a slow, sweet smile to spread across Steve’s face and Christian felt his heart swell with emotion at the sight.  “There’s that smile again,” he drawled quietly and slid an arm around Steve’s slim waist and squeezed.

                A loud hiss escaped Steve’s lips and he flinched away from Christian’s arm but, before Christian could move, Steve took his hand saying, “It’s not you, Chris.  Let me show you something.”  Steve proceeded to strip off his t-shirt as he said, “You didn’t get to see this last night but you need to know …” he turned to reveal still fading bruises in various shades of green and yellow with mottled darker outlines around some of the more vivid ones.

                Now it was Christian’s turn for a quick intake of breath.  “Jesus, Steve, I had no idea it was still this bad.  I never would have …”

                “Sshhh!” Steve stopped him with a fingertip to his lips.  Taking Christian by the hand Steve led the other man back to their camp chairs and eased himself down with a groan.  As Christian pulled his own chair closer, Steve smiled sadly saying, “I want you to listen to what I’m going to tell you, Chris, but just keep in mind that I am healing.  Can you do that for me?”

                “Of course!” Christian confirmed quickly but his stomach was in knots, unsure of what he was about to hear.

                Steve nodded.  “I know you talked to Ian Levesque once you found out what had happened in London.”  Christian bowed his head in acknowledgement.  “Ian only knew what the doctor could release to him and since he was basically there as my employer, that wasn’t much.  What Ian didn’t know was that for the first few hours after the attack the doctors were worried about possible permanent damage to either my spine or the nerves at the base of my spine.”

                The blood drained from Christian’s face as the implications of what Steve was saying sunk in.  To never see his lover’s graceful moves on stage as he wove his magic with a guitar was a devastating blow but it was nothing compared to the thought of never being able to make love with him properly again if the worst had come to pass.  And Steve had gone through this horror alone and far away from home.  “Jesus, Stevie, what did those pricks do to you?” his voice was no more than a whisper.

                “The detectives still aren’t sure,” Steve ran his fingers through his hair.  “From the pictures they took of the initial injuries that night at the hospital they think it was either something like a couple of two by fours or even a pair of cricket bats … Whatever it was I had severe tingling in my back and legs that first night until the anti-inflammatories began to work.  And that doesn’t even take into consideration the head trauma from the hit to the base of my skull.”  Looking over to see how Christian was taking all of this new information, Steve couldn’t help but feel a little satisfaction at the look of misery on the other man’s face and the next bit was going to be a something of a low blow.  “I – uh – don’t know how I would have made it through any of that without Jedd and Rory helping me through the days and nights I was still overseas.  Like I said before, Ian Levesque was my boss with his own business to run and even though he did loan me Graham to drive me around, it was those two young men who really stepped up to take care of me when I needed it most.”

                Swallowing rapidly, Christian growled out, “Those the two guys from the pictures I saw online?” but his voice contained no malice.

                “Yeah, that’s them,” Steve grinned.  “Rory was there for me right from the beginning at the airport when my luggage went missing and to thank him I got him and his boyfriend all access passes to each of my gigs while I was in London.  That’s why they showed up in all those pictures and most of the time they were helping get my sorry ass somewhere I could collapse out of sight of the fans and photographers because I kept trying to do more than what the doctors thought I should be doing.”

                “You?” Christian scoffed good-naturedly.  “I find that hard to believe.”

                “Shut up, Chris,” Steve chuckled wryly and then gasped as his back cramped angrily.  “Think that air mattress is fully inflated by now?” he croaked, “I need to lie down.”

                “Hang on, let me check,” Christian warned and darted into the tent.  He was back outside in no time helping to lever Steve out of the chair and guiding him with a hand up on his shoulder out of deference to the bruising Steve had revealed to him.  “Why don’t you try that out.  If it’s too much for your back, I’ll drive you back to the house and come pick up our stuff tomorrow while you stay there and rest.”

                Steve took a deep breath and lowered himself down to sit on the mattress.  He bounced lightly to test the give and then lay back gingerly, stretching out to his full length.  A loud groan of relief passed his lips and his eyes closed on a breathy sigh.  “This is good, Chris,” he said with a hint of a smile.

                Christian cast his eyes heavenward and mouthed “thank you” to whomever might be listening and burrowed through the bags he had packed the night before to find Steve’s softest pair of sleep pants.  “Let’s get you out of those jeans then.  What meds you need to take?”

                Steve pushed himself into a seated position.  “The night time pain killers and the antibiotics same as last night,” he confirmed and removed his jeans as gently as he could.

                Handing him the requested bottles and the sleep pants, Christian continued to burrow.  “You want a t-shirt tonight?”

                “I think I should be okay without it … Did you actually leave any blankets in the house?” he teased and swallowed the pain killers.  “Oh thank god,” he exclaimed cryptically.

                “What?” Christian asked as he shrugged his own shirt off.

                “That was the last of the antibiotics,” Steve shook the empty bottle.  “Maybe now my stomach can settle down on a more permanent basis.”  He grabbed one of the Cokes from his personal stash and set it down on his side of the air mattress just in case.

                “Well, when you tell me you’re all done with the pain pills we’ll have a proper celebration, hoss.”

                “Amen to that,” Steve agreed and got himself tucked into the sleeping bag drawing the pile of blankets up; he snuggled into his pillow and yawned loudly.

                “I could tell you a bedtime story if you want,” Christian teased playfully as he slid his sweat bottoms on and settled down next to Steve.

                “Ha ha,” came the snarky response from the other side of the bed.

                “Damn!  This is really comfortable,” Christian exclaimed happily as he leaned over to turn off the camp light.  “No more sleepin’ on the hard ground for Mrs. Kane’s baby boy,” he stated and did his own pillow cuddling.  A thought struck him and he said, “Stevie, if anything I do while I’m asleep hurts you, just push me away or wake me up.  I don’t want you achin’ any more than you are because of me.”

                “Don’t worry so much, Chris, once the pain killers take effect I doubt I’ll even notice you’re lying there next to me.”

                “Way to stroke a guy’s ego,” Christian grumbled.

                Steve heard the smile behind the growl and said, “As long as that’s the only stroking going on around here for the time being,” and had a hard time keeping a straight face.

                A loud guffaw of laughter sounded from Christian’s side of the mattress.  “Christ, I missed this … I missed you,” he admitted into the darkness.

                “I missed you, too, babe,” Steve responded and let his fingers wrap around those of his mate for the first time in far too long.

                &&&&&&&

                Christian had no idea how long they’d been asleep when he was awakened by the sound of heavy rain beating on the sides of the tent.  He peeked out through the mesh opening at the downpour and grimaced.  None of the news reports had said anything about rain but he was used to the unpredictable nature of the weather in the area.

                Hearing a whimper from behind him, Christian turned the camp light back on only to see Steve curled up in a tight ball and shivering.  He crawled up the bedding and laid the back of his hand against Steve’s face.  Instead of finding the skin cold as a reaction to the drop in temperature, Steve’s face was warm and damp with sweat.  Was this a nightmare?  Christian reached out again and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair in what he hoped was a soothing motion.  “Stevie?” he whispered.

                “NO!” Steve came up screaming and fighting and clipped Christian on the chin with a wildly thrown fist.

                Christian was at a disadvantage.  He didn’t want to do anything that would hurt his lover but he also had to stop him from injuring himself.  Taking the only course of action he came up with, Christian wrapped himself around Steve as tight as he could and kept up a running litany of whispered nonsense as he waited for Steve to either calm down or wear himself out.  As quickly as it had started, the fight went out of Steve and he slumped in Christians arms with a final broken cry of “no” before he lay quietly; the only movement was the heaving of his sweat drenched ribcage as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

                A cool bottle of water touched Steve’s overheated skin and he reached to take it with a badly shaking hand.  He gulped half the water down and when he finally came up for air he squirmed around to look Christian in the eye.  “I’m sorry, Chris.  Did I hurt you?” he asked as he noticed the bruise starting to form on Christian’s jaw.

                “I’ve had worse,” Christian smiled ruefully.  “I’m more worried about you, though.  All that thrashin’ around can’t have been good for your back.”

                Steve shrugged and shivered.  “Shit,” he sighed.  “Chris, I am so, so sorry.  I thought I was done with all of this.”

                Christian’s eyes widened.  “Wait … you’ve had these … what … dreams before?”  In all the time he’d known Steve he had never seen – or heard of – him having scream-the-house-down night terrors.

                “Right after the attack I was having them every time I went to sleep,” Steve admitted.  “Nothing like this, though.  More like fleeting impressions of what happened that night but nothing specific because I never saw anything.”

                “What changed?  Why’s this one so bad?” Christian pulled the blankets up closer in an effort to help Steve stop shivering.

                Another quick sip of water did nothing to calm Steve further.  He could only hope that telling Christian about the dream would help his brain settle down and let it go.  “I just … had this overwhelming feeling of being alone and I knew … I knew that no one was going to be there to stop – uh – things.”  He trailed off and his face heated in a blush as a fragment of the dream popped into his mind in brutal Technicolor.  Swallowing rapidly he wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes.

                “What aren’t you tellin’ me?” Christian prodded quietly.

                Steve took a deep breath and held it.  He knew that this particular part of the dream had never happened but that didn’t make it any less terrifying.  “I was alone,” he started again, “I was alone and … god, this is hard …”

                “Okay.  You don’t have to tell me,” Christian insisted, not sure he wanted to know anymore.

                Shooting him a grateful look, Steve tried again, “I knew no one was coming to help and they didn’t … they didn’t just stop with the mugging.  There were two of them and … and they …”

                It was Christian’s turn to silence Steve as he pulled him into a very gentle hug.  “I get the picture,” he rasped.  “You don’t have to spell it out.”  As he tried to soothe away the violent tremors wracking his lover Christian knew that if the two bastards who had mugged Steve were ever caught they’d better pray to whatever god they believed in that he never met them face to face.  The sexual assault might not have taken place but they were still the ones responsible for putting Steve through this residual torment.

                The comforting embrace continued until Christian could no longer feel Steve shaking like his teeth were going to rattle out of his head.  “You think you’re gonna be able to get back to sleep?” he asked.

                “Shit, Chris, I may never sleep again after that.”

                “Okay …” Christian put on his most serious face.  “We need a distraction.  I brought a deck of cards so we could play Strip Poker.”

                There was a beat of silence before Steve burst out laughing.  “Oh … My … God,” he gasped.  “Since when have we ever needed an excuse?”

                “Made you laugh, though,” Christian smirked.

                “Thank you,” Steve took one of Christian’s hands and brought it up to kiss the knuckles.

                Christian’s face lit up with a megawatt smile.  “So what do we need to do to get you relaxed enough to sleep?  If we’re lucky this rain will clear up by morning and we’ll be able to get in some more fishin’.”  Steve shrugged and pulled the blankets closer around him.  “You cold?” Christian asked helping to bundle him up.

                “Not sure.  My nerves are all over the place right now.”

                Taking a deep breath, Christian said, “Don’t take this the wrong way, Stevie, but how would you feel about sharing some body heat.  See if we can get ya to settle down and warm up.”

                “Okay, sure,” Steve agreed easily.  “If I stay this tense I’m really gonna be hating life in the morning.”

                “All right.  I think I’m gonna read for a little so why don’t I grab my book and get comfortable then you can arrange yourself around me however you want.  We’ll pull up the covers and get all toasty.”

                “Sounds nice,” Steve said and watched as Christian plumped up his pillows and dragged a paperback out of his smallest duffle bag.

                “Now it’s your turn,” Christian invited and pushed the blankets out of the way for the time being.

                Steve laid down on his left side with his head resting on Christian’s chest and his right arm draped across his midsection.  He was only still a few moments before he shifted again.  His head slid down a little lower on Christian’s torso and his right leg was brought up to lie across Christian’s thigh.

                Christian watched in amusement while Steve wriggled around and finally stopped moving, snuggling deeper into Christian’s warmth with a sigh.  Carding the fingers of his right hand through the tangles of Steve’s hair Christian opened his book and began to read out loud.  He could feel the muscles of Steve’s face curl up in a smile against his bare skin and said, “Somethin’ funny?”

                “You forgot the milk and cookies, babe,” Steve murmured on a soft breath of laughter.

                “Dork,” Christian chuckled fondly.

                “Your dork,” Steve said quietly.

                When Steve finally quieted back down, Christian pulled the blankets back up and around them and continued to read aloud.  He could feel his lover’s body grow heavier and heavier against him as he eventually succumbed to sleep.

                “Love my dork,” Christian whispered and settled in to resume reading until he was ready for sleep again himself.

                &&&&&&&

                If Christian harbored any illusions that the issues between he and Steve were on their way to being resolved after they’d had their ‘moments’ the night before, they were shattered in the very wet, dreary, dim light of early morning.  Not only had the rain not stopped but it had gotten worse; the campground outside the tent was now one big, messy mud puddle.  He’d brought things they could use to keep themselves occupied until the weather cleared up – providing it didn’t last much more than a day – but he wanted to wait and see how Steve was feeling before making any decisions or plans.

                He didn’t have long to wait.  A low groan sounded from under the blankets and Steve started to move only to freeze in place with a muttered, “Oh shit.”

                “Stevie?  Talk to me.”

                “I think my head is going to either explode or fall off my shoulders,” came the pained response.

                “Let me get your meds,” Christian said and started crawling over the mattress.

                “Oh … God!  Chris stop!” Steve ground out.  “Don’t shake the mattress, please!”

                “Shit … Sorry!” he responded and slid as quickly as he could off of the unstable surface.  “Tell me what to do,” he begged wanting to help but not sure how.

                There was no response for a few minutes but Steve started breathing rapidly and pushed the covers off of himself.  “You’d better get the tent open,” he gasped and Christian complied immediately seeing the greenish tint on Steve’s face.  As soon as the way was clear, Steve lurched as quickly as he could and hung himself half out of the tent in the rain heaving like he was going to toss up his stomach lining.

                Christian pulled Steve’s long hair out of the way and ran a gentle hand over his shaking back until the spasms stopped.  Only then did he reach into their cooler and bring out a fresh bottle of water handing it over without saying a word.  Steve took a tiny sip, grimaced, subsided back on the mattress with a groan, and covered his eyes with his left arm.  “You ain’t pregnant are ya?” Christian tried to defuse the situation with a little humor.

                “Fuck … Off … Chris.”  Ouch.  So much for humor.  “I’m about to die from a god damned migraine and all you can do is make jokes?”

                “You’re right … I’m sorry,” Christian apologized.  “That was in poor taste and I know it.  Now tell me what I can do to make it better for you.”

                “Shoot me and put me out of my misery?” Steve pleaded softly.

                “Now who’s making shitty jokes, Steve?” Christian snapped.  He got his hands on Steve’s meds and shook a couple out.  “I got your painkillers for ya but you’re gonna have to sit up to take ‘em or you’ll probably choke to death.”

                Steve sat up slowly and held a shaking hand out for the pills.  Once he’d managed to swallow them he pulled himself up the mattress and drew the blankets back up over his head with a whimper as they helped cut the dim light to almost nothing.

                Christian rubbed a hand across his stubble and sighed.  “You hurtin’ anywhere else besides that thick skull of yours?”

                “Back … Legs … Not a surprise considering the thrashing around I was doing last night but not as bad as I thought it would be,” came the mumbled response.  “Sleepy … Did you give me the night time meds?” Steve asked muzzily.

                “Yeah,” Christian admitted.  “Thought you could probably use the sleep?”

                “Tricky basssstard …”

                Waiting a few more minutes to make sure Steve was out, Christian grabbed his cell phone and dashed for the cab of his truck.  With Steve hurting as badly as he was, there was no way he wanted to stay out here away from help just in case things got worse.  He ran through his contact list until he found the name he wanted and made the first of what was probably going to be several phone calls to set up Plan C.

                  

                Steve woke up a couple of hours later feeling like he was on the mend.  His head was still muzzy from the migraine but his back and legs were bothering him a lot less.  He looked around the tent surprised to see all of their belongings neatly packed and stacked along one side of the tent.  “Chris?!” he called out.

                Christian stuck his wet head through the tent flap and smiled tentatively.  “You feelin’ better?”

                “A little.  What the hell is going on?”

                “Plan C,” came the cryptic response.  “I checked the weather service and this ain’t about to clear out any time soon so we’re goin’ someplace a bit more hospitable where we can still have some down time but it’ll be a little more civilized and we’ll be closer to help in case you need it.”  Christian started gathering some of their belongings.

                “In case I … Chris, I won’t let you fucking coddle me!” Steve spat and regretted it as his pulse started pounding behind his eyes.

                “Hold up there, hoss!  I am not ‘coddling’ you,” Christian snapped and then made an effort to calm himself as he put their bags back down.  “I’m tryin’ to be sensible about this.  We’re not gonna be able to do anything here with this weather and I still really want to get away for a while.  Will you just give me the benefit of the doubt here?”

                Steve snorted.  “Give you the benefit of the doubt?” he asked with a sneer.  He was still a far cry from a hundred percent and was getting more pissed off by the minute.  “Sure … I’ll do that for you, Chris,” he said nastily.

                “Steve … please?” Christian wasn’t above begging if he had to.  He knew Steve would like the change in plans if he would just go along with them for right now.

                Steve seemed to deflate as the fight went out of him.  “Okay … what do you want me to do?”

                Christian looked around the tent.  “Could you just fold up the blankets and pillows and put them back in their waterproof carrier?  I’ve got everything else except what’s in here packed in the truck already.”

                Steve nodded and quietly started on the task he’d been given.  Christian took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he bent to pick up the first load and carry it out to his truck.

                  

                They’d been on the road about fifteen minutes and the silence was anything but comfortable.  Steve was leaning with his back against the door of the truck and his head resting against the window as he watched Christian maneuver the truck down the winding road they’d come in on not even 24 hours earlier.

                “So you wanna tell me what all that was about back there?” Christian finally broke the silence.  “Were you just being that disagreeable ‘cause you’re not feeling good or is it something else?”

                Steve gaped at him.  Here he’d been struggling to get Christian to talk about what had happened between them three weeks ago and now Christian was kicking the door wide open and inviting him to initiate the discussion.  He just needed to be smart about it and not get him all riled up while he was driving.  “Let’s see …” he said calmly.  “Yesterday you asked me to ‘trust you’ and back there you wanted me to ‘give you the benefit of the doubt’.  I don’t know how else to say it but to repeat that I always trust you and add that I have never doubted you either.  I have always waited to give you a chance to explain things to me and I haven’t ever given you cause to distrust me.  And … up until three weeks ago I thought that you’d give me the same courtesy and that I’d have the opportunity to explain things to you before you went flying off the handle.”

                Christian’s knuckles whitened on the steering wheel.  “God … you know I suck at this shit, Steve.”

                “Yes, I do but you haven’t even tried yet.  I’ve opened up to you several times in the past few days.  I told you at Dante’s that I was hoping that we could work things out on this trip but that’s a two-way street, Christian, and so far all I’m seeing are one-way signs.  That’s just not working for me right now.”

                “I already told you I fucked up … I said I was sorry … I’m tryin’ here, Steve, but I don’t know what you want.”

                Shaking his head, Steve said, “You really don’t get it do you, Chris?  You can admit that you messed up … even apologize but the one thing you haven’t done yet is tell … me … why.”  He watched Christian closely and saw his eyes widen and his hands clench on the wheel.  A few more minutes of tension-filled silence passed before Steve spoke again.  “All I’m asking … is that you give me the same considerations you asked me to give you.  And if you can’t do that, at least explain to me why.  Tell me what I did that was so wrong that you were willing to throw us away just like that,” he snapped his fingers.  “Is that too much to ask? … If it is, you might as well turn the truck back to the house right now so I can get all my stuff and book a flight home because we have nothing more to talk about.”

                Christian’s shoulders slumped and he let out a deep shuddering breath.  “I – I – I can’t lose you, Stevie.”  It came out as barely more than a whisper.  “That would kill me.  And it pains me more than I can say to tell you I’m not sure why I did what I did.”  He paused to see if Steve would say anything but he continued to watch and to wait.  “I – uh – realized somethin’ that week you were gone over in London, Steve.  I realized that I can’t do any of this … I don’t want to do any of this without you.  And once I figured that out I had to ask myself what you could possibly see in me that makes you want to stay.  That’s when it all started to spin out of control for me, especially when we weren’t connecting … And those pictures … My brain started goin’ in all these crazy directions and rationalizing why you’d want to be with someone younger … And I had to push you away before you sent me away so … “

                “Stop, Chris,” Steve said sounding tired.

                Christian looked across the cab of the truck almost terrified of what he might see.  Yes, Steve looked as tired as he sounded which, given his past couple of days, wasn’t too surprising but his face was also infused with a new serenity that hadn’t been there since he’d walked through the door and into Dante’s.

                A low breathy chuckle came from deep in Steve’s chest and he raised a hand to his mouth to try to muffle the sound.  “What was it you asked me the night before last about falling on my head?” he huffed.  “Because that’s the only reason I can come up with for you acting like such a dumbass, dude.”  Just as Christian started to sputter indignantly Steve continued, “What is it going to take for me to pound it through all that hair and your thick skull that I love you.  I don’t want someone younger.  I don’t want anything other than someone who will be a true partner to me in every sense of the word.  And for me, that someone is you … dumbass.”  There was stunned silence from the other side of the truck as those words struck home.  “I don’t know how much more plain I can make it than that, Chris.  Now I have to ask … is that what you want, too?  And if it is, am I that person for you?”

                “Yes.”  There was absolutely no hesitation in the response although the normally confident drawl was shaky and Christian raised a hand to swipe quickly under his eyes.

                “All right then,” Steve said softly and settled into a more comfortable sprawl in his seat adjusting the back pillow Christian had so thoughtfully provided.  He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  “That’s all I needed to hear.”

                “Wait … You … I …”

                “You what, Chris?” Steve’s eyes opened slowly and he peered over at his lover.  “You thought what?  That I’d still be coming after you for my pound of flesh or want to rake you over the coals a little longer?”  A guilty flush stole over the other man’s cheekbones.  “I think there’s been enough hurt between the two of us lately.  Now we need to heal and to move on and grow stronger from this.  If we can do that I don’t think there is anything or anyone who will ever come between us.  They wouldn’t dare.”

                Christian’s lower lip was trembling and he took it between his teeth to make it stop.  “You amaze me, darlin’,” he finally choked out.  “I don’t know how else to say it.  After everything I put you through … After one of the stupidest things I’ve ever done … After all the shit I’ve done to try to screw up the best thing I have ever had in my life … I love you, Steve Carlson.  I just thought you should know that.”

                “I never doubted it, Chris.  Not for one single minute.  I just wanted you to see things from my perspective and for you to understand what it was I needed to hear from you.  It may have taken a little longer than I hoped for but we got there in the end.  And I love you, too.”  His eyes slid closed again.  “But I’ll love you even more once this lousy headache is gone,” he said with a smile.

                “Don’t make promises you might not be able to keep,” Christian teased.

                Steve chuckled, “Don’t count me down and out just yet, cowboy.  Like you said, it’s not like we only have a day or two and once you stop dragging me from pillar to post so I can get some rest and relax I just might surprise you a time or two … or three … or four.”

                A loud guffaw of laughter escaped from Christian’s lips.  “My very own Energizer Bunny, huh?  Cause you’ll keep on comin’ and comin’ and comin’ …”

                It was Steve’s turn to lose it in a fit of hysterics.  “Just drive the truck, Chris.  We do not want to mess up Plan C by you wrapping us around a tree trunk … Still not giving any hints?” he asked hopefully.

                “Nope,” Christian smirked.  “You just close your eyes and start recharging those batteries.”  Christian turned the radio on and dialed the sound down just in case Steve wanted to try to catch a nap.

                “As you wish,” Steve quoted one of his favorite movies and settled in to enjoy the rest of the drive.  

                  

                Christian pulled the truck into the beach front hotel’s parking lot and reached over to wake Steve up with the brush of a fingertip down his cheek.  “We’re here, darlin’.”

                Steve said, “I know.  I wasn’t sleeping; my head’s still pounding a little too much for that.  But it was nice to just close my eyes and listen to the music and the sound of you driving … Hey the sun’s out! … Where the hell are we?”

                “ADD Much, dude?” Christian snickered.  “Look!  A chicken!” he exclaimed playfully and dodged a sideways swat at his head.  “Weather service showed it was clear at the coast so I booked us in at a private ocean front hotel on Cannon Beach for the rest of the week until Saturday.  We got us a nice room with a balcony overlooking the water, a kitchen if we want to stay in and a very, very big bed,” his voice dropped to a husky rasp on the last few words and the heat in his eyes left no doubt that he was hoping Steve would be able to fulfill his promise from earlier sooner rather than later.  “I’ll go get us checked in.  Don’t you even think about moving till I get back to help.”

                “Yes, sir,” Steve offered a sloppy salute and dug his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket.

                  

                “So, how’s the head?” Christian asked as he sat down next to Steve who was curled up on a lounge chair out on the balcony.  Christian had forbidden his lover to help him as he carried everything up he thought they’d need – including the food he had brought for the camping trip – and stowed it away in their luxurious suite.

                Steve rolled his neck with an audible crack and sighed.  “I’m sorry, babe, this thing just isn’t going away.  I feel like such a stick in the mud.”  He groaned his way through a full body stretch and wiggled his bare toes in the sunlight.

                “Hey now, don’t be like that,” Christian ran a hand up and down Steve’s nearest thigh.  He could feel the tension in the big muscle and got an idea.  “C’mere,” he stood and held out a hand, “had me a thought.”  When Steve lurched to his feet with much less than his normal grace, Christian knew he’d made the right decision.

                Pulling a pair of cutoff shorts out of the dresser, Christian handed them to Steve.  “Change into these, sweetheart, while I go get a few things from the bathroom.”  Steve looked mildly curious but took off his shirt and shucked out of his jeans without question.  He was just finishing buttoning the shorts when Christian came back carrying towels and a couple of bottles of the lotion the hotel provided.  He spread the towels over the top of the bed to protect the comforter and guided Steve to lie face down on them.  “I seem to remember somebody doin’ this for me when I had a monster headache.  I figure it’s about time I got to return the favor.”  He warmed the lotion between his hands and heard Steve moan with pleasure as he started kneading his tight shoulders.  “Like that?” he whispered into a curl covered ear.

                A breathy, “Mmmmmmm … yeaaaaah,” sent Christian’s blood rushing south and he was so glad he wasn’t straddling Steve as he set about reducing his mate to a completely relaxed puddle of bliss.

                  

                When Christian returned to the suite after running errands and finalizing some more arrangements, he intended to call out to see if Steve was still sleeping but the words died on his lips as he took in the sight that met his eyes.  Steve was indeed awake; he’d opened the curtains to the sliding glass doors that led out to the balcony and was in the middle of what looked like a yoga twist while the late-afternoon sun bathed him in its warm glow.  He was still only wearing the shorts he had put on prior to the bone melting massage Christian treated him to and his skin was glistening with a light sheen of perspiration over the definition of his muscles as he went a little deeper into the seated twist.

                Finally getting his voice to work, Christian asked, “What’cha doin’, Steve?” in as neutral a tone as he could not wanting to break up the mellow atmosphere in the room.

                Steve took a deep breath and uncurled slowly out of the posture.  His smile was wide and relaxed as he said, “There you are.  You weren’t here when I woke up so I decided to do some of my PT exercises while I waited.”  He waved a small pile of papers with diagrams on them around before clipping them together and rising easily to his feet to do a final upper body stretch.

                Christian’s mouth went dry as he watched the play of Steve’s muscles under his skin.  He swallowed thickly saying, “I didn’t know you were doing physical therapy.  That’s a good thing.”

                “She has me doing mostly yoga and stretching to help get the flexibility back in my spine and legs.  But, dude, your massages are wa-a-a-a-ay better than hers,” Steve purred.

                “Uh … you hungry at all?” Christian asked wondering when the temperature in the room had spiked high enough for him to break out in a sweat.

                “God, yeah, I’m starving!” Steve admitted.  “I haven’t really eaten since dinner last night and my stomach’s completely settled now.”

                “I had an idea or two while you were nappin’ and made us some reservations for dinner tonight.  Sound  good?”

                “Sure! … Do I have time for a shower?”

                Christian shot a quick look at his watch.  “Yeah, go ahead.  And jeans should be fine but bring some kinda jacket – for after,” he smiled shyly.

                Steve beamed, “Are you taking me on a date, Mr. Kane?”

                “Huh!  Guess I am.  Now go.  Let’s get this show on the road!”

                  

                Dinner was relaxed and easy between them.  The table they had at the Wayfarer restaurant overlooked the beach so they could watch the sun as it started its descent and their reservations were early enough they practically had the whole place to themselves.  Conversation was sparse; both men focused on their meals wanting to embrace the new found feeling of tranquility now that their issues had finally been brought to light and worked through.

                Steve looked a little disappointed when Christian stopped him from ordering dessert and settled their bill with a credit card.  “I got somethin’ else in mind,” Christian said mysteriously leading his lover outside and to the main street of the tiny town.  “C’mon,” he invited and started to walk down one side of the road pointing out unique shops and interesting items in the windows he’d seen on his earlier outing.  He did have a purpose, though, and opened the door to a quaint little store called The Picnic Basket.

                The entire front half of the shop was taken up by an enormous ice cream counter with dozens of flavors on offer.  “Now you can order dessert,” Christian chuckled watching as Steve nearly lost his mind trying all of the quirky and unfamiliar flavors.  Steve finally settled on two and Christian already knew what he wanted from his earlier foray so he sent Steve out to relax in the rocking chairs on the porch while he got their orders to go and ordered some extra sweets for later from the back part of the store.

                Christian handed Steve his ice cream and said, “Let’s go watch the sunset on the beach.  And, dude, what the fuck is a huckleberry?” he asked referring to one of the flavors Steve had picked out.

                Steve took a spoonful and held it over to his mate, “Don’t knock it till you try it.”

                Christian took the offering and savored it; his eyes popped open in surprise.  “Oh man!  That’s really good.  I think I know what I’m getting next time but I’m not sure about the red velvet.  I did try it earlier and wasn’t a fan.”

                “So what did you wind up with?” Steve asked and received a mouthful of Christian’s choice.  “Mmmm … coffee flavor – Tillamook Mudslide?”

                “Yeah.  I’m surprised you didn’t go for this one bein’ the coffee fiend that you are,” Christian said as they finally turned on to the beach and began walking towards Haystack Rock.

                “Next time,” Steve grinned.  “Good God … that’s a big rock,” he laughed as Haystack Rock loomed ever larger the closer they got.

                Christian burst out laughing.  “Thanks, man.  Hutton owes me a hundred bucks.”

                “What? – Why?”

                “Everyone pretty much says the same thing when they see it the first time.  He bet me you’d be all mellow and just take it in stride.”

                Steve nearly spat his ice cream out when he started laughing.  “When did you talk to Tim?  If I recall correctly, this was Plan C which didn’t even exist until this morning.”

                “You know how I gave you the night time meds to help you relax?  After you fell asleep, I went out to the truck to make a few phone calls so I could set all this up.  I figured he’d know someone who might be able to get us into a place over here on short notice.”  When Steve remained silent, Christian looked over only to find him looking back with the most wondrous expression on his face.  “What?” Christian asked and kicked self-consciously at a rock in the sand.

                “You went to all that trouble for me,” Steve’s cheeks dimpled deeply with a bashful smile.

                “‘Course I did, darlin’.  Why wouldn’t I?”  Christian suddenly found himself with an armful of affectionate Steve and had to scramble to ensure that they didn’t topple over and spill their ice cream.  He could feel Steve shaking just a little bit but didn’t want to interrupt their first real embrace since before the disastrous London trip.  A shriek and an outburst of high pitched laughter from nearby separated them and they grinned sheepishly at each other.  “C’mon.  Let’s get a better look at that big fuckin’ rock.”  He ushered Steve ahead of him and glared in the direction of the flock of teenaged girls who had dared to disturb their moment.

                By now the sky was turning a very deep shade of blue with the light cloud cover painting bright slashes in varying shades of orange, gold, and pink as the sun touched the horizon and slowly began to disappear.  Steve trotted over to a nearby, large piece of driftwood and set his ice cream down so he could pull his camera out of his jacket pocket.  He started framing shots of Haystack Rock and the other surrounding rock formations jutting out of the Pacific.

                Christian put his empty dessert container down in the sand and surreptitiously took pictures of his favorite subject.  Steve in full on photographer mode was magnificent in the waning light.  He’d dressed in black jeans with a white button down shirt and a light tan jacket accompanied by a brightly colored scarf draped around his neck.  His long hair gleamed with bronze highlights in the sunset and he was so focused on what he was doing that Christian had the freedom to shoot to his heart’s content.   

                Steve turned suddenly and started firing off his own shots of Christian with a devilish grin.  “What?  You think I couldn’t hear your shutter going off behind me like mini gun shots?”

                “Sorry, dude,” Christian apologized quickly.

                “Don’t be sorry, babe.  I’m flattered … Really.  Just don’t act so surprised when you find your own handsome self to be the subject of my personal photographic studies.  Okay?”

                “Yes, sir,” Christian acknowledged and took a few shots of the humongous rock for himself.

                Steve put the camera back in his pocket and sat down on the driftwood log to eat his ice cream before it melted.  In between bites he was rubbing his lower back but he still looked completely at ease and happy so Christian wasn’t too worried about him.   

                When Steve finished his treat, Christian scooped up both empty containers and walked them to a nearby trashcan.  As he turned to head back, his hand slipped into the pocket of his jeans and he gripped the small item he was carrying there as if to give himself courage.  He’d spotted the ‘treasure’ in one of the shop windows that afternoon and hadn’t hesitated before going in to purchase it.  He only hoped it wasn’t too soon to spring it on Steve since things were so newly repaired between them.  “Here goes nothin’,” he muttered to himself and ambled over to stand between Steve’s widespread knees.

                “What’s up, Chris?” Steve looked up and cocked his head curiously.

                Christian ducked his head, pulled on his lower lip, and huffed out a large breath.  Sinking to his knees, he took Steve’s right hand in both of his.  “Stevie, sweetheart, you know I love ya and it’s gonna take me a long time to forgive myself for what I did.  But I want you to know I’m gonna work real hard to make sure it don’t happen again.”  He swallowed and inhaled deeply.  “I – uh – saw something while I was out runnin’ around this afternoon and it’s just perfect and I want you to have it … and to wear it for me.”  He slipped an antique silver ring with a beautiful turquoise stone set in it on the ring finger of Steve’s right hand.  It went on easily and Christian thought they might even need to resize it a bit smaller to make sure it didn’t slide off and get lost.

                Steve’s head was bent and his gaze was focussed on the new piece of jewelry adorning his hand.  Christian heard a shaky intake of breath and held his own as Steve finally looked up at him.  Steve’s lips were trembling and his eyes were full of moisture which spilled over as he blinked.  “Chris, I … you …” he broke off and took a quick look around the area before he drew Christian in, kissing him long and deep.

                They broke for air and Christian was the one to bring Steve in even closer than before as he took his time to reacquaint himself with the too long absent taste of his lover.

                Both men were breathless when the second kiss ended.  Steve raised his head just enough to nuzzle at Christian’s right temple but the tender moment was broken up as a golden retriever bounded up to them and dropped a soggy tennis ball on Steve’s left foot.  They stared at each other and back at the dog before breaking down in gales of giggles that had Christian wiping his eyes and Steve slipping off of his perch to land in the sand.

                Christian ruffled through the animal’s fur to find a collar and name tag.  “Well … Buster,” he addressed the canine, “let’s see if we can find out who you belong to.”  He rose and helped Steve to his feet.  “You about ready to head back to the hotel?”

                Steve stretched a little and felt a pull in his lower back.  “Yeah,” he ground out, “probably a good idea.”

                “C’mon then,” Christian smiled and took Steve’s hand under the cover of darkness.  “You too, Buster.  Come on, boy!”  The friendly dog barked, picked up his toy, and followed along with his tail wagging a mile a minute.

                Steve looked at Buster and started snorting with laughter.  The dog was practically prancing on top of Christian’s heels and gazing up at him with adoring eyes.  “What is it with you and blondes?” he finally got out between the laughter.

                “Don’t know,” Christian shrugged.  “But I ain’t complainin’ cause it got me you.”  He squeezed Steve’s hand and changed his grip to tangle their fingers together.

                “It sure did,” Steve agreed.

                They’d been walking a few more minutes when a high pitched, “Buster!!” reached them across the sand.  The voice sounded very young and Christian instinctively reached down to grab Buster’s collar to keep him from trampling the owner of the voice.  As they continued to walk they closed the distance between them and a family of three.  The father was carrying a little girl with strawberry blonde curls who couldn’t have been more than four years old and as they got closer the reason for their slow trek across the beach became more evident.  The young mother was very obviously pregnant and doing her best to keep up with her husband.  “Buster!” the little girl called out again and struggled to get out of her father’s arms.

                “See, Bethany?  I told you we’d find him,” the father comforted his little sprite and wiped tear tracks from her face.

                Christian watched the father put his daughter down and knelt down next to the dog who was still straining to get to his humans.  “Buster, sit!” he commanded and was surprised when Buster obeyed immediately.  Bethany’s daddy let her go and she raced across the sand to fling her arms around Buster who was wriggling like he was about to explode but didn’t move from his seat.

                As Bethany started to scold the dog for running away, Christian approached the couple with his hand held out.  “Hi, I’m Chris and this is Steve.  Someone’s done a good job trainin’ ol’ Buster there,” he said.

                The father smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife as he shook Christian’s hand, “My name’s Scott, my wife is Jessie, and the little button down there is Bethany.  Thanks so much for bringing Buster back to us.  I got him for protection for them when I get shipped out overseas but even though he has been trained he can still be a handful at times.”

                “Shipped out?” Steve asked.  “What branch are you?”

                “Rangers,” Scott said proudly.

                Steve whistled.  “Wow!  And thank you so much for your service.  Do you know when you’re going?”

                “We don’t have a definite date yet,” Jessie spoke up, “but I’m hoping he’ll get to stay around until Junior here makes his appearance.  Bethany was born while he was deployed in Iraq so he couldn’t be there.”

                “We’ll keep our fingers crossed for ya,” Christian smiled and then looked down as he felt a tug on the leg of his jeans.  Bethany was looking up at him with a bright smile on her face so he knelt down to see what she wanted.  “What’s up, cuddlebug?” he asked and tickled her tummy.

                Bethany squirmed and giggled.  “You’re funny!” she laughed and planted a kiss on Christian’s scruffy cheek.  “Thank you for bringing my Buster back,” she said solemnly and held a hand out for him to shake.

                Christian’s lips were twitching as he obliged her and then kissed the top of her head before scooping her up and settling her on his hip.  “You’re very welcome, Miss Bethany.  Now you take care of Buster, okay?  He’s a good dog but he still needs someone to make sure he does what he’s supposed to.  Especially once your mama has to be takin’ care of your baby brother.”

                “Yes, sir,” Bethany nodded and popped off a picture perfect salute that had all of the adults smiling.

                Scott took Bethany back from Christian saying, “You’re great with kids, Chris.  Have any of your own?”

                Christian shook his head.  “I’m afraid that’s not in the cards for me but my sister has a couple and I love ‘em to death.”

                “Well, they’re very lucky to have you as an uncle, Chris,” Jessie smiled and followed her daughter’s example by kissing him on the cheek.  “But now it’s way past someone’s bed time and we need to be up early so we can drive back to Fort Lewis in the morning.”

                “Y’all have a safe drive home,” Christian said as they went through another round of handshakes and split up.

                  

                “You’ve been awful quiet since we found Buster’s family, Stevie.  Everything okay?” Christian asked as he hung up both their jackets.

                “Yeah, I’m all right.  I just … Jessie’s right, you know.  You are great with kids.  You ever regret that you probably won’t have any with me as your partner and considering the lives we both lead?”

                “‘Course I don’t regret it.  Where’d that come from?  I meant it when I said I was happy bein’ Uncle Chris and nothin’ says we couldn’t try adoptin’ or gettin’ a surrogate if we do decide we want our own.”

                Steve smiled, “Aww … don’t mind me.  Despite all the naps I got in today I’m still pretty wiped out and a little achy.”

                “Tell ya what,” Christian wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and nuzzled him behind the ear, “why don’t you take a nice soak in the Jacuzzi?  See if we can loosen those muscles up a little more?”

                “Make it a cold one and you’ve got a deal,” Steve agreed softly.

                Christian frowned.  “Cold? … Really?”

                Steve took Christian’s hand and placed it in the small of his back.  “Feel all the heat there?  It feels the same behind my knees.  The cool water will help ease any residual swelling and bring the heat down so I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

                Christian nodded.  “Okay.  Cold it is then.  Just don’t be too surprised if I don’t join ya.  A cold shower or bath did not figure in my plans for tonight.”

                Steve drew in a sharp breath.  “Um … about that?  I haven’t – uh – since the mugging … I haven’t been … um well …”

                “S’okay, babe,” Christian reassured him.  “Whenever you’re ready.  It’s probably ‘cause of all the meds you’ve been takin’ anyway.”  He drew Steve in for a sweet kiss.  “Now let me go get your bath ready, my lord,” he teased.  “I got us some more treats for later.”

                “Sounds wonderful,” Steve smiled and grabbed one of the hotel’s plush robes so he could use it once he was done.

                  

                Steve climbed out of the Jacuzzi once he was finished soaking and toweled himself off as he stopped the jets and drained the water.  He could smell the light scent of peppermint wafting in from the living room area and as he belted the robe around his waist he walked in to find the room bathed in fragrant candle light.  The fireplace was ablaze and Christian was stretched out on the couch wearing his own robe and a welcoming smile.  “Figured you might need a bit of a warm up once you were done in there,” he said and held out a hand in invitation.

                “Well, aren’t you Mr. Romance,” Steve teased and sank down to join his mate on the sofa.  He held out his right hand and studied his new ring in the flickering firelight.  “This really is beautiful, Chris.  And did you see?  It’s almost a perfect match to our bracelets.”

                “I did notice that.  It’s one of the reasons I grabbed it when I saw it.  I’m glad you like it,” he said softly and pressed a kiss to the nape of Steve’s neck.  “Damn, your skin is cold!” he protested.

                Steve laughed.  “Um … ice bath?”

                “Smart ass,” Christian growled and swatted his arm.  “Guess we might as well enjoy our goodies while you get toasty.”

                “What did you get?” Steve was practically bouncing on the couch as Christian headed to the kitchen area and came back with a towel covered tray.  When the cloth was removed Steve nearly fell off the couch laughing.  “Dude!  Seriously???!” he choked out looking at a pile of large chocolate chip cookies and a pitcher of chilled milk.

                Christian’s eyes were dancing with mirth as he brought a bowl of huge chocolate covered strawberries over as well and sat back down.  He poured out two glasses of milk and passed the plate of cookies over, “Might want to get some of these while they’re still warm.”

                Balancing the plate on his thigh so they could both reach it, Steve took a bite and followed it up with a long pull on his glass of milk.  “Mmmm … this is good, Chris.  You set all this up this afternoon, too?”

                “You gave me the idea for the milk and cookies last night,” Christian grinned around his own mouthful of chocolaty, melty goodness.  “The strawberries I bought when we got the ice cream after dinner and had them sent here to the hotel.  I just had to wait till you were in the Jacuzzi to have everything delivered so you wouldn’t see them earlier.”

                “Does that mean I get another story tonight, too?” Steve’s little boy grin was out in full force again.

                “You want another story?” Christian drawled, deep and sexy and then smirked as Steve’s whole body shivered in reaction.  “I’ll take that as a yes, then,” he said and picked up a fat strawberry to feed to Steve.

                Steve’s eyes were glinting with mischief as he nibbled his way up the plump fruit and proceeded to wrap his tongue around Christian’s fingers to lap up the leftover juice and chocolate.  “Yum,” Steve sighed and settled back on the couch with another cookie.

                Christian swallowed loudly and took a deep, shuddering breath.  “You are an evil man, Carlson,” he growled.

                “I had a good teacher,” Steve retorted smugly.

                “Hmph,” Christian huffed and retreated to his side of the sofa with a strawberry of his own and the remote control for the entertainment center.  Flipping on the sports network he settled in to catch up on the day’s scores while he tried to come up with something that would show Steve that he had a long way to go before he was in the same league as the master of ‘evil’.

                  

                Steve was engrossed in a music magazine article with half an ear still tuned to the sports highlights when he heard the low buzz of a soft snore coming from his right.  Christian had slumped down further and further into the couch cushions; his head was resting on the arm and he was curled so tightly in on himself that he barely took up a third of the room on the three-seater sofa.  Steve moved his toes under Christian’s nearest thigh and wiggled them around as he softly said, “Chris? … Babe, wake up.”

                Two bleary blue eyes blinked open and Christian scrubbed a robe covered wrist under his nose.  “Whassup?” he rasped.

                “You can’t be comfortable, sweetheart.  Why don’t you go to bed?  I know you haven’t slept much since I got here.”

                “Mmm, yeah.  Okay …” Christian climbed to his feet and stretched.  “You comin’ with?”

                “Not just yet,” Steve replied.  “I’m not sleepy and if you’re going to conk out I don’t want to wake you up moving all around the bed until I settle down.”

                Christian yawned and nodded.  I’ll leave a light on in the bathroom and crack the door so you don’t trip when you come in.  G’night, babe.”  Leaning in, he kissed Steve slowly.  He stood with a smile saying, “Chocolate and Stevie.  Still a winner.”

                “Right back at ya,” Steve quipped and watched Christian disappear down the short hall to the bedroom.

                Steve’s grin faded as he heard Christian plop into the luxurious bed with a heartfelt groan.  Putting aside his magazine he turned the volume down on the television and began gathering the dirty dishes from their earlier snack.  He took everything to the kitchen and rinsed it all off before returning them to the tray they’d been delivered on and set it all outside their door for pick up.

                Once the door was closed and secure for the night Steve wandered back through the room and out onto the balcony again.  He sank into the lounge chair and heaved a sigh as he scrubbed his hands through his hair.  “Damn it!” he spat as quietly as he could but still giving himself the freedom to vent verbally.  Christian was trying so hard to make this a wonderful vacation for both of them; so far he’d pulled out all the stops.  Steve was terrified that his traitorous body was going to continue to let him down.  He didn’t even feel sexy to himself any more.  His hopes had risen when he finally started to respond to Christian’s earlier sultry teasing but the effect hadn’t lasted long and only left him feeling more frustrated than he’d been before.  Knowing that the mental aspect of love making was as important to both of them as the physical only added more pressure that he definitely did not need.

                Steve took several deep breaths hoping they’d help to slow his racing heart and mind.  He shivered in the cooling night air and slipped back inside making sure the balcony doors were locked behind him before drawing the drapes shut.  Curling back up on the couch, he reached for his magazine again knowing full well he wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon.

                &&&&&&&

                The next morning Christian woke slowly and smiled as he felt the warmth of a naked Steve wrapped around him from behind.  He was pleased that the other man was totally relaxed and sleeping quietly.  He knew that Steve hadn’t come to bed until well after midnight; he was also aware of the fact that he’d been very tense and it took a long time for him to finally drift off.  There was no doubt in Christian’s mind that something was bothering Steve and he had a pretty good idea what it was.  Steve’s embarrassment at his lack of a sex drive since the mugging was heartbreaking.  Christian knew from experience the effects a severe injury could have but this was no doubt Steve’s first time going through it and Christian was determined to help him understand that it wasn’t the end of the world; time and patience was all that was needed and things would work themselves out eventually.

                Wriggling free of Steve’s embrace, Christian grabbed a muscle shirt and shorts and wandered into the bathroom to shower and shave.  He had a few things to do to prep for the next part of their vacation.  There was a tiny nagging voice in the back of his mind wondering if he was pushing things a little fast but he could always change the game plan again if need be.  He was nothing if not versatile.

                  

                “What’re you doing, Chris?”

                Christian jumped but finished tucking the last of his own clothes into Steve’s large duffle bag and turned to see his rumpled but alert lover watching him from the bed.  “I didn’t expect you to be awake for another couple hours,” he countered.  “You okay?”

                “Sure,” Steve said easily and added, “I decided not to take the sleep meds last night just to see how I’d feel in the morning.  I didn’t think we had anything much going on today.  Was I wrong?”

                “Not exactly,” Christian hedged.  “I have another surprise for you.”

                “Obviously one that involves packing,” Steve speculated.  “I thought we were gonna be here until Saturday.”

                “Technically we are … the room is ours but we’re just having a little extra-curricular activity.”

                “Am I going to like this adventure?” Steve’s tone turned teasing and the corners of his mouth quirked up in a smile.  Needling Christian was one of his favorite things to do.  He didn’t really want to spoil the surprise but watching his lover squirm was so entertaining.

                “Huh!” Christian snorted.  “I guess if you wanna find out you’d better haul your ass out of bed and get showered up and change.”  He picked up a pile of clothes and tossed them hitting Steve square on the side of the head.

                Steve shook out the clothes and burst out laughing.  “I see we’re going someplace fancy?” he said holding up an old sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of cut off shorts.

                Christian rolled his eyes.  “Get in the shower while I pack the rest of what we’ll need.  We can stop and grab breakfast on the way … Do I need to pack your meds or are you gonna try to go without?”

                Rolling out of bed and stretching, Steve smiled and said, “I’m feeling pretty good right now but we probably should bring them just in case.”  He sauntered around the bed and as he moved past Christian he leaned in for a kiss.  “Good morning,” he smiled and continued on his way.

                “Uuuhhhnnn … mornin’” Christian finally unglued his tongue from the roof of his mouth as he watched the lean form of his mate disappear into the bathroom.  The shower started up and Christian glared at the obvious bulge in his own shorts.  “Behave yourself, will ya?” he growled.  “It’s up to him when he’s ready.”  All the same he dug around the back of the dresser drawer for supplies he hoped they might need in the next few days and hid them in a zippered pocket in the duffle bag.  He added Steve’s meds to his stash and slung the packed duffle over his shoulder whistling as he carried the bag into the living room to wait for Steve to finish getting ready.

                  

                Breakfast was at a small, old-style diner just outside of town.  Christian braced himself for more teasing and questions about where they were going but Steve surprised him and just tucked into his food like he hadn’t eaten in days.  They ordered extra coffee for the road in large ‘to go’ cups and it wasn’t long before Christian was pulling off the main road and following signs to the local marina.  When the first boat came into view Christian had to suppress a chuckle as Steve sat bolt upright in the passenger seat and began to nod and grin.  “I take it this means you approve?” Christian asked as he smoothly turned the truck into a parking space.

                “God yeah!” Steve said.  “And I’m assuming from the duffle that we’re spending the night?”

                “Well … how would you feel if I told you we’ve got a cruise booked until Thursday?”“ Christian climbed out of the truck and dragged the duffle bag from behind his seat.

                Steve exited the vehicle and waited until Christian had everything locked down before he pulled his lover in for a hug.  A thought struck him and he drew back a little.  “Uh, Chris?  Is the crew gonna be okay with us?  Being together, I mean,” he asked worriedly.

                “I spoke to the owners myself to feel ‘em out.  They ain’t gonna have any problem with it.”  Christian dove in for a quick kiss.  “Now. Come on so we can get this show on the … er … road … so to speak.”  He took Steve’s hand and tugged him along the dock.

                As they strolled between all of the beautiful boats Steve was craning his neck left and right taking in all the different water craft from basic dinghies to much more luxurious cabin cruisers.  “So which one’s ours?”

                Christian pointed to the end of the dock which was home to a 46 foot yacht with dual hulls like a catamaran.  The two levels of decking were suspended above the water and they could see a set up for a barbecue and what appeared to be several smaller vehicles attached at various points around the deck.  “That’s her,” he said brightly, “the ‘450 Splash’ … whatever that means.”

                Steve whistled his approval as his eyes took in all of the amenities it looked like the vessel had to offer.  When his gaze reached the top of the boat he let out a low, throaty chuckle.  “Guess you’re right about them not minding about us.”

                Christian’s eyes followed his mate’s line of sight up to the bridge area where they could see the silhouette of two very obviously male crew members in an intimate embrace.  “Looks like we’re gonna feel right at home, babe,” Christian responded and squeezed Steve’s hand.  “This should be fun.”  They walked to the dock end of the gangplank and Christian called out, “Hello the 450 Splash …”

                The two men onboard slipped away from each other and bounced down the steps to the main deck.  The man in the lead had black hair and dark eyes; a brilliant white smile gleamed in contrast to  his darkly tanned skin.  “Hullo, guys,” he said as he approached across the plank.  His voice was deep and accented but neither Christian nor Steve could place it right away.  “I’m Captain Gabriel Wolf and this is my partner and first mate, Hawk Curtis.”  Curtis was blonde with dark green eyes and not quite as tanned as Wolf.

                Christian shook hands with the darkly handsome Captain, “I’m Chris Kane and this is my partner, Steve Carlson.  Permission to come aboard?”

                “Absolutely,” Gabriel waved them over.  “Is that your only bag or can Hawk help you with something?”

                “That’s it,” Steve confirmed.  “We’re used to packing and traveling light.”

                “Musicians, right?” Hawk said with a smile.

                “Uh … yeah?” Christian stopped halfway across the gangplank.  “How’d you …?”

                “We do thorough checks on anyone who’s gonna be with us overnight.  Credit, background, Google … When you’re gonna be in close quarters like this and away from land and quick help, it’s better to be safe than wind up with a knife-wielding or gun-toting maniac on board,” Hawk said apologetically.

                Steve saw wariness tinged with a little anger snapping in Christian’s eyes and stepped in to defuse the situation.  “No worries,” he said holding his hands out.  “We just weren’t expecting you to know who we were … Right, Chris?” Christian was still looking spooked but not quite so angry any more.

                Gabriel’s smile faded.  “Listen, man, we do all our own checking – no outside sources – so it’s completely discreet and in-house.  Once we’re done everything gets shredded.  No one sees what we find but the two of us.  We value our clients’ confidentiality very highly.”

                Steve let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and rubbed the back of his neck.  “If you went on Google you know exactly who Chris is and why our private relationship can’t get out there.  It’s not as much of an issue for me since I’m an independent artist but Chris has to work with and for others who – even though it’s more widely accepted than it used to be, especially in the circles he moves in – can still cause issues with the powers that be who offer the contracts.”

                “We completely understand,” Hawk said sympathetically.  “Our lifestyle wasn’t completely accepted in our former occupation either so we never had any freedom to be ourselves until we took up this gig and became self-employed.”

                Christian cocked an eyebrow at the cryptic comment and a smile danced along his lips.  “Well, son, you just might have to elaborate on that a little bit more once we get this tub moving,” he said in a slightly teasing tone.

                “Tub?” Gabriel took umbrage at the slur to his vessel and dropped into a wrestler’s stance.  “I believe those are fighting words, gentlemen.”

                Hawk rolled his eyes.  “If you two are done with your pissing contest can we get these guys loaded onboard and get underway before you think of anything else you might have forgotten, G?”

                “Absolutely,” Gabriel grinned and helped Christian and Steve from the gangplank to the slightly rocking deck of the Splash.  He watched Hawk climb the steps to the bridge and said, “Why don’t you two grab some drinks and have a seat on the deck; as soon as we get to open water I’ll show you around and give you some of our ground rules … Oh!  I hope you guys brought good sunglasses.  We’re supposed to have great weather and the glare off the water can be pretty fierce.”

                “Sure did,” Steve said reaching into his shorts pocket and donning his own pair.  Christian had to root around in the duffle bag to find his but soon the two of them were stretched out in a couple of the deck chairs while Gabriel got rid of the mooring ropes and went topside to help Hawk navigate out of the crowded marina.  “You doing okay?” Steve asked Christian quietly as they started to slip away from the dock.

                “Yeah,” Christian sighed quietly.  “I’m just not used to other people knowin’ about us.  It’s stupid but it still freaks me out.”

                “It’s not stupid, Chris.  Until others with narrow minds have their horizons widened a little bit it’s better to err on the side of caution,” Steve lowered the back of his chair and settled in to soak up the warm sunshine.

                Christian admired his lover’s relaxed sprawl for a moment before he followed suit and eased back with a sigh feeling the stress and tension of the past few days slowly draining away muscle by muscle.

                  

                “Hey!  You guys awake?” Gabriel’s accented voice broke the silence some time later as he came back down from the helm.  He smiled as both of his guests jumped and grinned sheepishly.  “We’re clear of the harbor so Hawk can’t run into anything; I figured I’d show you where you’d be bunking down and give you the nickel tour.”

                Christian climbed to his feet and stretched mightily.  Steve was a little slower getting up and Christian put a hand in the small of his back to steady him once he was standing.  “You need your meds?” he asked.

                “Nope,” Steve said easily.  “Just a little stiff.  I should be just fine once we start moving again.”

                “Are you injured,” Gabriel asked in concern.  “Anything I should be aware of?”

                “I was mugged a few weeks back while I was on tour in London but everything’s under control.  I might get a little stiff and sore but we’ve got my pain meds along just in case,” Steve said with a smile.  “Christian is a bit of a worry wart.”  Christian bristled but settled back down at a wink from his lover.

                Gabriel chuckled.  “Okay.  Just let us know if anything changes.  We’ve got a pretty good first aid station onboard but can have a rescue boat out to us in no time if we need to.”

                “Thanks, man,” Christian nodded.

                “Now if you gentlemen would like to grab your gear and follow me?” Gabriel said and led the way to a small staircase in the middle of the lower deck leading down and splitting off in the direction of either hull.  “All sleeping quarters, the bathrooms, and an inside sitting room for the two of you are in the hulls of the boat.  Hawk and I are in the starboard hull,” he gestured to his right, “and your quarters are there in the port hull.  It’s a great arrangement and allows for maximum privacy for everyone.  Why don’t you take a quick look and drop off your bag.  Let me know if you don’t see something you think you might need.”

                Gabriel watched the two men make their way down the narrow corridor leading to their living space and listened for sounds indicating that they might have taken a tumble with the unfamiliar roll of the boat.  Soon enough they came back smiling brightly and he said, “Looks like everything is to your liking?”

                “This is an awesome set up, man!” Christian exclaimed.  “What happens if we don’t want to go back once our time is up?”

                Gabriel laughed.  “We do get a lot of repeat business,” he grinned impishly.  “Come on.  Let’s head back topside for the rest of the tour.”  He bounced up the steps and emerged on the deck followed closely by his charges.  He walked them around the beautiful yacht pointing out all the various forms of entertainment they had on board.

                “Jet skis!  Yes!” Christian burst out and couldn’t help running his hands over the sleek red paint job on one of the machines.

                “I’m afraid you’re tackling that on your own, babe,” Steve said ruefully.  “As much as I would love to, I don’t want to risk it.”

                “Race ya!” Gabriel grinned wickedly.  “Loser cooks dinner tonight?”

                “Ah hell,” Christian chuckled.  “Steve and I would do that any way.  We both love to cook … right Stevie?”

                “I’d say we’re pretty fair in the kitchen,” Steve hedged with a twinkle in his eye.  His gaze shifted left and his head whipped around.  “You’ve got scuba gear?”

                “Sure!  Do you dive?” Gabriel asked.

                “I’ve had my certificate for years!  I don’t usually get time to indulge myself, though.”

                “I’ll check with Hawk – see if we can find a good spot and he can take the two of you down.”

                “I’ve never done it before,” Christian admitted.  “This probably wouldn’t be the best time for me to learn, huh?”

                “I’ll introduce you to the guy who recertified me next time we’re both in Southern California together,” Steve offered.  “Sound good?” he pulled Christian in for a hug and got a nod and a smile in return.

                The tour continued with Gabriel pointing out the safety features on the boat and explaining emergency procedures.  “Not that I think we’ll need them but better you know now than not know on the off chance that something does happen.”

                They finished up in the spot that had looked like a barbecue grill from the dock.  The grill was definitely there but there was also a real fire pit in the center of the area with seats and cushions all around.

                Steve was grinning broadly and had a faraway look in his eyes when Christian embraced him from behind and hooked his chin over the blonde’s shoulder.  “What’s spinnin’ through that whirlwind brain of yours, sweetheart?”

                “I gotta admit, Chris, this life kind of appeals to me.  The freedom to be who we are with no one we need to be accountable to …” Steve turned his head and stole a quick kiss.

                “If this is somethin’ you really think you’d like, we can always start plannin’ for it.  God knows I’m not gonna be able to keep doin’ everything I love to do on television and in movies for a whole lot more years.  If my music doesn’t take off the way I want I’ll need somethin’ to do unless you plan on keepin’ me in the style I’ve gotten used to,” Christian grinned slyly.

                “You as a kept man?” Steve said incredulously.  “Somehow I can’t see that happening.  You like being in the middle of things a little too much to just sit back and watch the world go by.”

                “Yeah,” Christian chuckled.  “I’d drive myself insane in no time flat.”

                “Me, too,” Steve said under his breath but both Christian and Gabriel heard him and Gabriel laughed when Christian dug his fingers into Steve’s side making the younger man squirm and squeak in protest.

                “So what’s first, guys?” Gabriel asked before the playful squabble could escalate.

                Steve batted Christian’s hands away and took a look around to see where they were.  He recognized their hotel among the buildings on the beach and said, “How close can we get to the big rock?” pointing to Haystack.  If it had loomed large from the shore, it positively towered over them now that they were on the water and moving closer.

                Gabriel took the steps up to the helm two at a time.  They could see him talking to his partner and gesturing at the rock.  The discussion was quick and punctuated with a deep kiss before the Captain slid down the railings with a smile.  “We’re in luck.  The tide is rising so we should be able to get within a couple of hundred yards.”

                “Cool!” Steve bounced on his toes.

                “Cameras!” Christian exclaimed and dashed to their sleeping quarters to retrieve them.

                “If you don’t mind my asking,” Gabriel said once Christian was out of earshot, “how long have the two of you been a couple?”

                Steve did a quick calculation.  “About seven months now.”

                Gabriel was clearly surprised.  “Wow.  You seem like you’ve been together for a lot longer than that.”

                A wry chuckle escaped Steve’s lips.  “We’ve been partners for close to thirteen years but only did something about “us” seven months ago.”  As Gabriel’s eyes widened again Steve added, “We’re kinda slow on the uptake, I guess.”

                “No,” Gabriel countered thoughtfully, “just cautious.  The way Chris reacted to our background check I guess I’m not really surprised at all that it took you so long to act on things.”

                “He can be a bit paranoid,” Steve admitted as they heard Christian thumping his way back up the steps.

                Christian handed Steve his camera and all three men scrambled to the bow of the boat for a better look as they cruised ever closer to Haystack Rock.  They heard when Hawk cut the engines and then the splash as he let the anchor loose.  A tiny tug beneath their feet let them know that they were secured and a moment later, Hawk joined them stepping in close behind Gabriel.

                Gabriel looked over his shoulder, “Everything set?”

                “Yup.  I didn’t want to bring us any closer.  Take a look at the way the waves are breaking on the side of the rock.  The tide is coming in fast today and I couldn’t risk that the anchor might give way and send us in that direction.”  They all looked at the nearest side of the rock and watched the huge amounts of spray thrown up as the incoming roll of the sea smashed up against the rocks.  They were close enough that they could hear the sound of each crash and it was more than a little intimidating.

                Steve set his feet against the rolling motion of the deck and started firing off shot after shot of the rock varying exposures and shutter speeds to capture the fierce motion of the water as well as the flocks of birds that would take off periodically from vantage points around the rock.  Christian stepped back from the bow and took pictures of Steve with the rock as a backdrop.  He even snapped off some of Gabriel and Hawk as they swayed easily with movement of the boat.   

                The final shots Steve took were shot in landscape mode with Cannon Beach as the backdrop; once they got home and could go through all of their pictures they would now have spectacular photos of Haystack rock from several different angles and he even had some ideas of how he might want to put them together and frame them to hang in one of their homes.  Then he turned around and took a few pictures of his lover with the sun in his face, the wind blowing through his dark curls, and a relaxed smile on his face.  It was the first time he’d seen that smile since he returned to Oregon and it made him feel all tingly inside.  He felt a familiar stirring deep in his belly and a small smile quirked the corners of his lips.  Who knew?  This trip could be just what the doctor ordered for him and his lazy libido.

                “So what’s next on the agenda?” Hawk’s quiet question broke the easy silence that had fallen over the four men.

                “Chris wants to jet ski,” Steve smiled.  “Always the daredevil.”

                “Oh, god,” Hawk groaned.  “Not another one!”  He looked pointedly at his own partner.

                Gabriel grinned impishly.  “Double the fun!” he quipped and jumped out of the way of a back-handed swat aimed at his midsection.

                “And you?” Hawk turned a hangdog expression in Steve’s direction.

                “I was gonna check out your galley.  See what you had that might give me an idea of what to do for dinner for us.”

                “You really don’t have to …” Gabriel started.

                “I know I don’t have to … I want to,” Steve insisted.

                “Let him cook,” Christian broke in.  “You won’t be sorry.  At least not ‘til we leave and you have to go back to eating your own cooking.”  Hawk had brightened considerably at Christian’s first words and then shot an evil glare at Gabriel after the second half of the statement.

                “What?” Gabriel asked trying to sound innocent.  “I can cook.”

                “No.  You can’t,” Hawk retorted pointedly.  “I’ve tried to teach you but for some reason it just doesn’t stick.”

                “You wanna help me?” Steve offered a lifeline to Hawk.  “I can probably show you a thing or two that will keep him out of your kitchen until he gets better at it.”

                “Sure,” Hawk said with a speculative gleam in his eye.  He turned to his partner.  “Chris can probably fit into my wetsuit or your spare one.  No need to break out one of the untested ones if it’s only going to be you two out there.”

                Gabriel eyed Steve’s lanky frame for a minute.  “We will need one for him, though.  He wants to go diving at some point and he’s a little too tall and a lot too lean to fit either of our suits comfortably.”

                Hawk nodded.  “I’ll size him up and then give the suit a quick once over to make sure it’s ready to go before we hit the water.”

                “No rush,” Steve said.  “I want to wait at least a day to make sure my back and legs aren’t going to lodge a protest against me.”

                “All right then,” Christian grinned and rubbed his hands together.  “Let’s go!”  Gabriel waved for him to follow and the two men headed for the lockers where the wetsuits were stored.

                “Let’s make a quick check of the galley and get back up here to make sure the terrible twosome doesn’t run into trouble and need our help,” Hawk smirked.

                “Roger that,” Steve snickered.

                  

                Steve had stripped down to his cutoffs and, after slathering on plenty of sunscreen, he was swinging lazily in one of the onboard hammocks while Hawk had one of the newer wetsuits over his lap checking it out by the time Christian and Gabriel finally raced away from the Splash on their jet skis whooping and hollering as they rocketed over the swells.  They made sure to keep the boat between them and the looming presence of Haystack Rock but other than that they turned the ocean into their own personal wet and wild rollercoaster ride.  Steve took a few photos but for the most part the two thrill-seekers were moving so quickly and so erratically they showed up as colorful blurs in the shots.

                _The waves were getting larger as the incoming tide progressed even further.  Gabriel and Christian were now spending as much time airborne as they were on the surface of the water.  Steve watched in amazement as Gabriel hit the top of a huge swell and used the momentum to flip his jet ski in a complete 360 degree loop.  The amazement turned to horror as he watched Christian attempt the same stunt and lose control of his jet ski in mid flip.  Christian and the machine hit the water with two separate, spectacular splashes and Steve fell out of the hammock in his haste to get to the railing to make sure his mate was all right.  Hawk was right next to him with a hand clamped tightly around Steve’s biceps to ensure he didn’t do anything stupid.  Steve held his breath until he saw Gabriel pull Christian up behind him on his own jet ski and flash a ‘thumbs up’ acknowledgement to the boat before he raced off to retrieve Christian’s ride._

As soon as Christian was back aboard his own jet ski both men took off again crisscrossing each other’s wakes and leaping the swells with more reckless abandon.  Steve’s knees gave way in relief and he dropped to the deck with a thump.  “Fuck!  I hate when he pulls crazy shit like that!” he spat and ran a hand over his face.

                “I feel your pain, man, I really do,” Hawk sympathized.

                Steve accepted assistance back to his feet and tottered over to crawl into the hammock once again.  “Just be grateful you don’t have to call his boss to tell him that his high-priced actor can’t make it in to work because he broke his neck pulling some damned-fool stunt,” he grumbled.  “Dumbass out there usually doesn’t think of those things until it’s too late once the adrenaline kicks in.”

                Hawk reached into a nearby cooler and pulled out a couple of icy cold beers.  “Sounds to me like you can use this.”  He handed one over to Steve and clinked them together.

                Steve didn’t hesitate before twisting the top off and taking a long swallow.  After having gone so long without drinking anything alcoholic, the beer tasted like the sweetest nectar on his tongue.  “Thanks, man,” he said and brought the bottle to his lips once again doing his best to ignore the latest round of acrobatics being performed by the two lunatics on jet skis.

                  

                Steve felt water droplets hitting the warm, bare skin of his chest only seconds before his mouth was claimed in a cool, moist, salt-flavored kiss.  He opened his eyes and saw Christian frowning down at him.  “What?” he said and struggled to sit up.

                “You been drinkin’, Steve?” Christian asked in an accusatory tone.  “Thought you weren’t supposed to …”

                “While I was taking the meds, Chris,” Steve snapped back.  “I haven’t taken anything in 24 hours and after that fuckin’ stunt you pulled out there Hawk thought I could use one to help calm my nerves.  And, yes, I only had one.”  He stood up so that they were nose to nose and didn’t back down an inch.

                Christian’s nostrils flared and he drew in a deep breath blowing it out forcefully.  He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Hawk bounded up from the galley level, “Hey, Steve, I thought you were gonna … help – is this a bad time?” Hawk changed gears at the charged tension in the air.

                “Don’t worry about it,” Steve grumbled and pushed past Christian.  “I need some fresh air anyway.”

                Christian snarled and nearly trampled Gabriel who had heard the tail end of the exchange.  Christian stomped down the steps to the living quarters as Gabriel shot Hawk a questioning look.

                “I have no idea,” Hawk said.  “By the time I got here they were already in each other’s faces.”

                Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “Just what we don’t need.  A lover’s spat first day out.”

                “I’ll go talk to Steve.  Maybe he’ll calm down once we start working on dinner,” Hawk grinned.  “You gonna tackle Chris?”

                “Not until he calms down a little.  I might still be an extreme enthusiast but I’m not stupid.”

                Hawk snorted and drew Gabriel in for a kiss.  “Bleah!  Salty!” he mock complained.

                Gabriel smacked him upside the head.  “Go deal with Mr. Grumpy in the kitchen while I hit the shower.”

                “Aye, aye, Cap’n!” Hawk saluted jauntily and bounced away.

                  

                “So what was all that about with Chris earlier?” Hawk asked a short time later while he and Steve started cleaning up the mess they’d made while preparing the meal.

                An uncharacteristic growl escaped Steve’s lips as he whipped a drying towel around the inside of one of the mixing bowls he’d used.  “He did the same thing he did a few weeks ago … jumped to a flawed conclusion before asking me what the details were.  At least this time he didn’t accuse me of fucking around on him or being up to my eyeballs in illegal substances.”

                Hawk’s mouth dropped open in surprise.  “I don’t guess you’d care to elaborate on that?”

                Steve looked over at the timer on the stove.  “Sure.  Why not?  We’ve got time before anything is ready and I’m in no hurry to get back up there and let him have another go at me.”

                Both men got comfortable around the tiny table and Steve gave the cliff notes version of the debacle of the London trip and the subsequent disastrous homecoming ‘welcome’ he’d gotten from Christian.  “When I came here to play with the band last Friday night I had no idea how things were going to go.  I thought we had come to an understanding and were putting it behind us but he just went and did the same damned thing!  I mean, I get that he’s been worried and that he cares but I’m not his kid, I’m his lover and unless he gets it through his head that I can make my own decisions and choices we are going to go down this ugly road every time he pops off at me the way he did.”  He looked over at where Hawk was absorbing the information.

                After a minute of silence and contemplation, Hawk steepled his fingers together and said, “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and hazard a guess that Chris is still feeling pretty guilty about what happened between you when you got back from London.  It sounds like he’s doing everything he can to try to make up for it with this whirlwind vacation thing he’s got going on.  But, yeah, he does need to chill with the guard dog attitude.  If G ever did that to me he’d wind up with a broken nose and a couple of black eyes.”

                There was a knock on the wall and both men looked over to the galley entrance to see Christian standing there looking uncomfortable.  “Uh – can I get a minute with Steve?” he asked and shuffled his feet a little.

                “Sure.  I’ll go help G with the jet skis.  We should probably look over the one that crashed to make sure we don’t need to fix anything.”  Hawk made his escape after patting Steve on the shoulder.

                Steve remained seated at the table and waited for Christian to come to him.   

                Christian walked over and sat in the chair that Hawk had vacated.  As he sank into the seat he sniffed and smiled.  “Rosemary chicken?” he asked and got a nod in return.  Another sniff, “Jasmine rice with broccoli and green peppers.”  Steve smiled and nodded again.  “It’s one of my favorites of yours,” Christian admitted almost shyly.

                “I know.”

                “I’m – I’m sorry, babe,” Christian said contritely.  “I heard what you and Hawk were talkin’ about and you’re right.  I can’t keep doin’ that to you over and over and not expect you to react the way you did.”

                “Okay … So what are we gonna do about it?”

                Christian looked a little confused.  “We?  Seems to me it’s my problem.”

                “That’s where you’re wrong, cowboy.  It affects both of us so it’s our problem.  Now how do we fix it?”

                Christian pulled on his lower lip before getting to his feet and kneeling between Steve’s legs.  He pulled Steve’s head down for a slow, gentle kiss and said, “First thing is I tell you again how sorry I am.  I shouldn’t have jumped all over you the way I did about the beer.  I also know I probably freaked you out with that stunt I pulled and I’m sorry for that, too.”

                Steve smiled and brought Christian closer before exploring his mouth for several long, intense moments.  “That’s a real good start, sweetheart.  And now it’s my turn to say I’m sorry.”  When Christian opened his mouth to protest, Steve shushed him by covering Christian’s mouth with a finger.  “I know you only have my best interests at heart and I shouldn’t have snapped back without thinking it through.  I’m still a little bit in defensive mode myself and need to stop it before I say something I shouldn’t in the heat of the moment.”

                Christian got up off his knees and moved to straddle Steve’s lap.  “Is this okay?  I’m not too heavy for you?”

                “That’s perfect,” Steve smiled and slid his arms around Christian’s bare waist loving the feel of smooth, warm skin beneath his fingertips and against his own exposed torso.

                “Good ‘cause I was killin’ my knees down there and really wanted to do this …” Christian wound his fingers through Steve’s hair and held on tight as he kissed each of Steve’s eyelids, his nose, his forehead and finally made his way back to his lover’s mouth which was open as he panted for breath.  “Beautiful,” he murmured softly between kisses.

                A tiny ‘ding’ from the stove had them separating with twin groans and Steve chuckled ruefully.  “Is it a bad thing that I’m peeved at this interruption?” he asked softly.

                “Nope,” Christian snorted.  “I’m wondering how much it would cost them to replace the oven if I punched and broke it.”

                Steve laughed out loud and gently dislodged Christian from his lap so he could get up and tend to the food.  Once he’d basted the chicken and added a little more broth to the rice and vegetable mix he turned and leaned against the tiny counter while he looked Christian over.  The other man had sat down again so he was straddling the back of the chair with his chin resting on the top.  His lips were swollen and parted slightly with the evidence of their last kiss still shining on them.  It was his eyes that drew Steve’s attention, though, they were half closed but he could see that they were extremely dilated and the love that shone through was humbling.  He hoped that Christian was seeing the same thing in him as they gazed at each other like that for long moments.

                A flicker of movement from the doorway caught both of their attention and Christian nearly fell out of the chair laughing when he saw Hawk waving a piece of white fabric through the entrance from the end of a broom handle.  “Is it safe to come back yet?” Hawk asked with a sheepish grin.

                “Coast is clear; come on in, dude,” Steve felt the heat of a blush creep up his neck, relieved that Hawk hadn’t come in five minutes ago.  “You need something?” he followed up.

                “Did I miss the timer going off?” Hawk asked with a sly grin; he’d noticed Steve’s blush and had a good guess as to what put it there.

                “Yeah.  I got it handled,” Steve responded with a straight face.  “Just needed to baste the bird and give the rice a stir and a little more liquid.  It should be okay until it’s done now.”

                “Smells terrific!” Hawk grinned.  “I can’t wait to see Gabriel’s face when he finds out you let me do most of the prep.”

                “Where’s he hidin’?  I haven’t seen him since we came back on board,” Christian commented.

                “He’s topside figuring out where he wants to move the boat into to deeper water so we can get moored for the night.  We thought after dinner we might light up the fire pit and maybe talk a little bit.  Wait till you see the stars from out here.  There’s no light from land to dim them so they’re brilliant in the sky.  We might even luck out and be able to hear any nearby whales singing to us.”

                “Sounds awesome,” Christian nodded.  “We gonna eat down here or up there?  I figure I could make myself useful and get us set up since you two did all the hard work here.”

                “There’s a table we can set up over the fire pit if you want to eat on deck.”

                “All right!  Just point me in the direction of the dishes and stuff and I’ll get started.”

                  

                Dinner had been exceptional.  At one point Christian thought Gabriel was actually going to get down on the deck and kiss Steve’s naked toes in thanks for the fantastic meal.  The look on Gabriel’s face when he found out that Hawk had done most of the work under Steve’s supervision probably meant that they were going to have a hell of a good night after the lights went out.  Gabriel and Christian had handled the post-feast clean up and now all four were sprawled in comfortable deck chairs enjoying after dinner beers and watching the stars come out.

                “So, Gabriel,” Christian’s voice cut across the sound of waves lapping against the sides of the boat, “I been tryin’ to figure it out since we came aboard but I can’t place your accent.  Where you from, son?”

                Justin’s teeth gleamed white in the darkness.  “Cape Town, South Africa, born and raised.  I moved to the states when I got my official contract from the WWE.”

                “WW … wait!  You’re a wrestler?” The front legs of Christian’s chair hit the deck with a thump.

                “Was a wrestler,” Hawk broke in.  “Both of us.”

                “So that’s what you were talking about earlier when you said your lifestyle wasn’t completely accepted in your former occupation?” Steve asked rhetorically and received a nod in return.  “Wow.  I can see where that might be a problem with some of those meatheads.”

                “Watch it,” Christian growled.  “I’m not that far removed that I couldn’t suplex your ass over the side of this boat, babe.”

                “You wrestled?” Gabriel asked.

                “In school, yeah.  But I keep my hand in since I do my own stunts when I’m filmin’ so it comes in handy.”  Christian took a sip of his beer.  “Did y’all get out because of the lifestyle thing or was it something else?”

                “Injuries mostly,” Gabriel answered.  “We kept getting hurt in matches we shouldn’t have been getting hurt in.  Since both of us were labeled as risk takers we kept being asked to do more and more extreme spots and the guys who were in the ring with us had no idea how to help protect us when we did them.  And we definitely weren’t being given the time we needed to heal.”

                “I’d gone out with a torn meniscus in my left knee,” Hawk picked up the story, “but was told I had to be ringside for Gabriel’s matches to act as his ‘manager’ while I was laid up.  One of Gabriel’s opponents was told to take me out to further develop the storyline but they hadn’t bothered to tell me so I wasn’t ready when he dove off the top rope and drove me over the steel ring steps.  I wound up with bruised kidneys and a concussion on top of the bum knee and they still wanted me out there acting as G’s manager.”

                “The final straw came when I got put into a match with one of the developmental guys they were thinking about promoting to the main roster,” Gabriel started in again.  “When I go up against those guys I usually keep my ‘high flying’ to a minimum because I know they aren’t good enough to know how to counter the moves to keep both of us from getting hurt.  I got a note right before the match that I was supposed to hit my 450Splash move for the victory and I didn’t dare protest because it came from the Senior VP of Talent Relations who was at the TV taping that night.  The match was sloppy from start to finish.  The other guy kept blowing moves and spots and I was taking a hell of a beating.  I got him down and in position and went to the top rope for the finishing move and the idiot brought his knees up when he wasn’t supposed to.  Just so you know, the Splash hurts like hell when it’s hit and countered properly and I used to wind up with bruised ribs on a regular basis from it.  Since I wasn’t prepared for him to do what he did, I crashed full force into his knees.  Wound up breaking his ankle from the way his leg twisted when it hit the canvas and I broke four ribs.  Because neither of us could move and I did wind up on top of him, I got the pin as planned but when the referee went to get me up and raise my hand I threw up on him and passed out in the middle of the ring.  It was a live taping and all of that went out in glorious Technicolor on the east coast.”

                “Holy crap!” Christian exclaimed.  “I’m sure your bosses weren’t too happy with the way that worked out?”

                Gabriel snorted and left it to Hawk to respond, “They actually jumped all over G here.  Like it was all his fault.  He’d tried to tell them that he didn’t want to do that move with the rookie but they wouldn’t listen to him and both guys wound up getting clobbered.  We both finally got time off to heal and that’s when we decided we didn’t want to do it anymore.  As much as we both love the business, it wasn’t worth the risk and the aggravation.  We went in together and asked to be released from our contracts; they weren’t happy but we were ready to fight them on it if they didn’t let us go.  Fortunately we’d both been really smart with our money so while we finished healing and rehabbing we started looking into what else we could do that we’d both enjoy and this is what we came up with,” he waved his beer bottle to encompass the boat.

                “She’s completely paid for so all we need to worry about is upkeep and day to day expenses,” Gabriel added and tapped Hawk’s beer bottle with his own.

                “Plus you’re your own bosses and can live your lives exactly the way you want to with no one to answer to,” Steve grinned.

                “Exactly!” both men chimed in together.

                “Guys … look!” Christian broke in pointing at the sky.  A large shooting star streaked across the black velvet sky and disappeared under the horizon to the north.  “That was freakin’ awesome!”

                “I love my job,” Gabriel sighed and settled deeper into his chair.  Hawk reached out to him and they tangled their fingers together with a smile.

                “Chris …” Steve said softly and motioned his head towards the hammock on the other side of the deck.  Christian grinned and they left the captain and his first mate on their own while they climbed in to the comfortable hammock which was rocking gently with the motion of the ocean.

                Christian settled in with a sigh and pulled Steve down so his head was resting on Christian’s shoulder.  “This is nice,” he purred softly.

                “Mmmmmm,” Steve purred under his breath and kissed Christian’s sternum.  “I could get used to this very easily.”

                “Like I said earlier, it’s something we could start looking into.  I’m sure Hawk and Gabriel would be happy to give us advice on how to get started if we’re really serious about it.”  Christian combed his fingers through Steve’s hair and let them trail down his shoulder.

                “Might be worth researching at any rate,” Steve whispered and settled a little more into Christian’s side.

                “Yup.  Just might be.”

                “Hey!” Steve half sat up and smiled down at Christian.  “At least now we know what the name of the boat means.”

                Christian snorted.  “Oh.  My.  God!  You really are such a big dork … It does sound like a wicked move, though.  Maybe they’ve got video or somethin’ they can show us so we can see what it looks like.”

                “Chris, you are not …”

                Stopping Steve with a kiss, Christian said, “No, I’m not gonna try it out.  I’m just curious, okay?”

                “Hey, guys?” Gabriel called over to them, “Hawk and I are going to turn in.  Take your time and we’ll see you in the morning.”

                “G’night,” Steve and Christian called out in unison and snuggled deeper into the hammock.

                “Looks like you’ll have to wait till tomorrow to ask about the video, babe,” Steve smirked.

                “S’okay,” Christian purred.  “I’m perfectly happy just like this.”

                “Good answer,” Steve whispered and wriggled into a more comfortable position as they heard their first whale song drifting in on the breeze.

                  

                “Looks like our love birds got their differences ironed out,” Hawk observed with a smile as he and Gabriel moved around each other getting ready for bed.

                “I noticed,” Gabriel chuckled.  “Did you ask Steve what happened?” he asked around a mouthful of toothpaste.

                Hawk gave him the bare bones of the story finishing up with, “Did you know they’ve only been a couple for seven months?”

                “Yeah.  I asked Steve while you were getting us anchored at Haystack.”  Gabriel splashed water over his face and neck and patted himself dry with a hand towel.  He turned around to see a gloriously nude Hawk turning down the bed and moved up behind him to dance his fingers up and down the other man’s spine.

                Hawk shivered and turned already half hard.  He ran his hands over Gabriel’s sculpted chest and palmed the dark brown nipples, feeling them pebble into hard points beneath his calloused palms.  “Hold that thought,” Hawk smiled and petted Gabriel’s flank.  “Go on to bed while I clean my teeth and dim the lights.”

                Slipping out of his shorts, Gabriel settled on the bed and stroked himself to full hardness as he watched Hawk through heavy lidded eyes.

                “Starting without me, huh?” Hawk asked and knee-walked his way up Gabriel’s body to stop poised astride the South African’s thighs.  He bent forward so his hands were resting on the mattress just outside of Gabriel’s shoulders and leaned in for a deep kiss.

                Gabriel groaned and brought his hands up to toy with Hawk’s nipples enticing a long, drawn out moan and a wriggle from his mate.  Sliding his hands up Hawk’s arms to his shoulders, Gabriel pulled gently and soon had Hawk lying on top of him, their groins snug against one another.  “I don’t know about you,” Gabriel purred, “but I’m in the mood for slow and sweet tonight.”  He undulated his hips letting their erections slide together with delicious friction.

                “I can do slow and sweet,” Hawk responded with a gentle thrust of his own.  He shifted so they were a little better aligned and started an easy rhythm meant more to arouse than detonate.

                Gabriel gave a little heave and rolled them so he was now stretched out on top of Hawk.  Both of them were rolling their hips now letting their pre-cum ease the way for faster motion.  Leaning in closer, Gabriel began worshiping Hawk’s nipples, alternately nipping and licking at them, and drawing a loud cry from his lips as the area became overly sensitive from the attention.  Gabriel chuckled, “Like that, do you?”

                “Ungh!” Hawk cried out again and pulled Gabriel’s hips down for more contact as his thrusts became wild and uncoordinated.

                “Shhhhh!  Easy, baby,” Gabriel soothed.  “I’ve got you,” he petted and stroked Hawk’s face to bring him back from the brink.

                “G … please!!!!!” Hawk sobbed.  “I need …” His hips snapped trying to finish it.

                “Not yet.  Hold on for me, sweetheart,” Gabriel whispered reaching between them for Hawk’s shaft and holding the base just tight enough to ward off his orgasm.  Hawk subsided into the mattress with a whimper and covered his eyes with his forearm as he tried to catch his breath.  “What’s got you all worked up tonight, baby?” Gabriel crooned and stroked his lover’s side to calm him further.

                “Steve and Chris I think … Watching them … They’re like fire and ice … Dark and light … High octane explosives … Coiled up and ready to explode without warning … Sooooo sexy!” Hawk choked out and reached to pull Gabriel down for a bone melting kiss.  Gabriel’s eyes rolled back in his head and he ground himself down on Hawk giving up all hope of prolonging their lovemaking.

                With no more restraint, Hawk bucked up increasing the pressure for both of them and felt Gabriel moving right along with him in wild abandon.  He growled and rolled Gabriel beneath him and proceeded to mark his mate right at the pulse point on the right side of his neck.  The sting of the love bite sent Gabriel over the edge; he clamped his hands around Hawk’s trim hips and ground them together as he spilled between them with a guttural moan.  Hawk’s nostrils flared at the sight and sound of Gabriel’s completion and it only took two more thrusts before he was adding his own seed to the spreading mess between them.  Hawk’s muscles finally relaxed and he subsided to lie quietly atop of Gabriel, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath.

                Gabriel chuckled and stroked his fingers through Hawk’s hair.  “Baby, I think we should offer them permanent jobs as crew if this is going to be the result.”

                “We’d be dead in no time, dude,” Hawk responded and allowed his body to slide to one side to become one with the mattress as he rolled on to his back.

                Propping himself up on his elbows, Gabriel smiled fondly at Hawk taking in the rapturous expression on his face.  He captured Hawk’s mouth in another kiss before climbing out of bed to grab a washcloth to clean them both up.  Hawk squirmed away from the cool cloth with a murmur of protest but as soon as Gabriel climbed back into the bed he snuggled close twining their limbs together.  “ _Is lief vir jou, baby_ ,” Gabriel said softly in his native tongue as he smiled and turned the lights all the way off.

                “Love you, too,” Hawk mumbled with his face mashed into Gabriel’s chest.

                &&&&&&&

                Steve was up early and enjoying his first cup of coffee on deck the next morning when he heard the sound of bare feet climbing the steps up from the sleeping area.  “Coffee’s fresh,” he called quietly without turning around to see who it was.

                “Thank God for that,” Gabriel’s husky, accented voice came from behind him and he heard the footsteps retreating to the galley.

                A few minutes later the Captain returned and sauntered over to stand near where Steve was sitting.  He leaned against the rail and buried his nose in his mug.  “Christ, I needed that,” he smiled after a long swallow of the magical brew.

                Steve grinned widely as he took in Gabriel’s appearance.  He was leaning languidly against the rail wearing only a pair of snug bathing trunks with a broad etched silver band wrapped around his left biceps and a carved ivory bracelet adorning his left wrist.  When he saw the large hickey on the other man’s throat he snorted in amusement and toasted him with his own coffee cup.

                A dark blush crept up under Gabriel’s deep tan and his smile was charming and shy.  “I didn’t expect anyone else to be up yet.”

                Steve shrugged.  “I don’t tend to sleep much as a rule.  These past few weeks with all of the pain meds I’ve been taking have been the most sleep I’ve gotten in years so I figured I’d probably go back to my old habits once I stopped taking them.  Chris was still out like a light when I got up, though.  He crashed hard not long after you guys went to bed but he’s been running himself ragged since I landed back in Portland for our gig Friday.  I want to let him sleep in as long as he can so he can start catching up.”

                Gabriel nodded and took another sip of coffee.  “So … do you have any idea what you might want to do today?  I know you’d mentioned diving before …”

                “I think I might want to give it one more day.  My back and legs are doing great but I don’t want to push it.  What’s the fishing like around here?”

                “You get mostly bass and tuna.  On a really good day we’ve had everyone aboard catch their limit.  You can either have your picture taken with them and toss them back or – since we’re out here for a couple more days – we can fire up the barbecue grill and have fresh fish for dinner tonight.”

                “I like it!  I know Chris was hoping we were going to have more time to do some fishing while we were up on Mt. Hood but the weather totally wasn’t cooperating with us at all.”

                “Okay, let’s plan on that unless Chris has other ideas when he gets up.  I’ll have Hawk connect up the sound system so we can play music up here while we fish and we can make a nice relaxing day of it,” Gabriel said and drained the last of his coffee.  “I’m going for a refill, how about you?”

                “I was actually thinking more along the lines of breakfast,” Steve said as his stomach grumbled on cue.  “How about you come with and help me out a little?”

                “Really?  Even after what Hawk said about my cooking?” Gabriel looked doubtful.

                “Sure!  Breakfast isn’t hard and I’d love the company even if you only watch what I’m doing.”

                “All right then!  I’ll give it a go,” Gabriel smiled and sauntered to the galley in front of Steve.

                  

                “G’mornin’,” Hawk’s voice came from the galley entrance.

                Steve turned to respond to him and had to stifle a bark of laughter.  If Gabriel had looked well and truly laid earlier this morning, Hawk looked completely fucked out.  He was wearing board shorts and an arm band and bracelet that matched those worn by Gabriel.  He was slumped bonelessly against the entrance and Steve suspected that if the wall hadn’t been there Hawk would have been a puddle on the floor.  Gabriel poured Hawk a cup of coffee and guided his mate to the closest chair.

                Hawk inhaled about half the coffee and blinked up at the other two men in the room.  “What are you guys up to?”

                “Making breakfast,” Gabriel said smugly and gave something on the stove a stir to keep it from burning.

                “You’re … cooking?!” Hawk’s eyebrows climbed towards his hairline.  “Steve?” he whined in protest.

                “Oh, stop it,” Steve said without heat.  “He’s doing just fine.”  He looked over Gabriel’s shoulder just to make sure and then relaxed against the wall next to the stove to keep an eye on things.  Hawk looked a little skeptical but kept quiet as he sipped his coffee.

                Just as Steve started whisking the eggs together so he could add them to the rest of the mix Gabriel had been watching over, they all heard the shuffle of bare feet heading towards them and were soon joined by Christian.  He still looked half asleep and had a bad case of bed head but his nose was twitching and his stomach was growling loudly.  “G’mornin’,” he smiled and took the chair next to Hawk.  “Smells like you’re makin’ that hash I like, Stevie.”

                “Yup!  Hash browns, cheese, sausage, onions, and green peppers.  Your timing is great.  I’m just about to add the eggs and it won’t be long till it’s done.  Want some coffee?”

                “God yeah,” Christian responded eagerly.

                Steve took over the cooking duties from Gabriel freeing the other man to grab a mug for Christian and fill it as well as taking the pot over to top off Hawk’s cup and both of their own.

                Christian’s eyes were wandering around the cozy domestic scene and his eyes widened as he caught sight of the bright love bite on Gabriel’s neck.  He pressed his lips together and just nodded his thanks when he was handed his coffee.

                Gabriel knew where Christian’s gaze had landed and felt his face heat up in another blush.  He looked pointedly from Christian to Steve and back again cocking an inquisitive eyebrow.  Christian responded with a brief shake of his head but followed it up with a smile, a wink, and a finger to his lips.  Gabriel bowed his head in acknowledgement and crossed his own fingers in encouragement.

                “You two are being entirely too quiet over there,” Steve’s voice floated across the room from the stove.  “Do not make me come over there with my spatula.”

                “Chill out, Emeril,” Christian chuckled.  “We ain’t gonna upset the chi of your kitchen.”

                Steve turned from the stove, spatula in one hand and a whisk in the other.  He put on his most stern face and glared at the other three with an intense look that would have done his mother proud.  “I need one of you to get the dishes out.  The other two can fight over who brings out the condiments and whatever else you think we’ll need … Breakfast is ready whether you are or not.”  He spun back around and let a broad grin spread over his face as he heard the scramble of feet and the clank of kitchen items being grabbed and hustled up to the table they’d left set up over the fire pit the night before.

                  

                “Son of a bitch!” Hawk’s voice rang out loudly from the entertainment room next to the galley.  “Can I get a hand down here?” he asked.

                Steve was on his way back to the deck from their sleeping quarters and yelled, “I got it!” so they wouldn’t have a stampede of all three guys trying to jam themselves into the somewhat small space at the same time.  He took in the sight of Hawk bent over awkwardly with a fist full of wires in one hand and a stereo receiver balanced precariously in the other hand and jumped immediately to keep the receiver from hitting the deck.

                “Thanks, man,” Hawk said and stood up while he massaged the small of his back.  “Damn muscle spasm caught me just as I was getting ready to hook the external speaker wires in to the stereo.”

                Putting the receiver on the floor, Steve took the wires from Hawk’s hand and helped him sit on a low footstool.  “Do what you need to do to ease that cramp.  I think I can get the music wired up.”

                “Ten four,” Hawk grimaced and started working on stretching out his back muscles.

                Steve was quietly humming to himself as he got the wires plugged in and switched on the power.  They could hear the sounds of classic rock drifting down from the deck above and Steve smiled, “Success!”  He put the stereo back on its shelf and looked around the room.  “I haven’t been in here before.  It’s nice … Which one of you plays?” he asked when his eyes fell on an acoustic guitar propped in the far corner of the room.

                “I dabble more than G does,” Hawk smiled, “but neither of us is any good.  You’re more than welcome to drag it up on deck if you want to.”

                “Maybe later,” Steve said.  “Right now I’m more in the mood to catch something for dinner.”

                  

                The line on Hawk’s reel suddenly zipped out with a loud whirr of sound and the top half of his fishing pole bent almost double beneath the weight and strength of whatever it was that had grabbed his bait and hook.  As Gabriel laid down his own fishing pole to go help Hawk if he needed it, Christian grabbed a camera to capture the momentous occasion as it happened on video.  They’d spent most of the day just tossing their lines out in the water without even a hint of a bite; maybe this meant their luck was finally going to change.  The fish put up a good fight but half an hour later Hawk managed to get it out of the water with a little help from Steve who got a sturdy rope around its tail and pulled that end of it up with the help of a winch.

                “All right, guys,” Gabriel called out, “pictures or dinner?”

                “If y’all want to grill this up for dinner tonight, I’ll make rattlesnake steak for our last night tomorrow,” Christian offered.

                “Deal,” Gabriel grinned and pulled the 75 pound dripping tuna further over the deck.  “All right, mighty hunter,” he teased Hawk, “go kiss your catch for a picture.”

                Hawk made a face but puckered up and planted one on the fish’s dorsal fin as Christian and Gabriel snapped several photos.  “Now you two,” Hawk waved Steve and Christian over to stand in front of their future dinner.

                “I ain’t kissin’ it,” Christian scowled.

                “How about this instead,” Steve quipped and, without warning, he bent Christian backwards and proceeded to excavate Christian’s tonsils with his tongue.  Gabriel fired off a ton of pictures as Hawk collapsed on the deck helpless with hysterical laughter.

                Christian was flushed and tousled when Steve let him up for air.  “Damn, son,” he chuckled, “If I’d known a day of fishin’ would get your motor all revved up like that I’d’ve taken you fly fishin’ a long time ago.”

                An evil grin spread across Steve’s face.  “Fly fishing?” he smirked.  “What did you have in mind, my little guppy?”

                “Not so much of the little,” Christian shot back with a straight face but his eyes were twinkling in merriment.

                Hawk, who had calmed down from his earlier bout of hilarity, was gone again and this time Gabriel was right there with him holding his aching sides and gasping for air.  “You two really should take the comedy act on the road,” Hawk chortled and wiped his eyes.  “You’re complete naturals at it.”

                Pulling his partner up to his feet, Gabriel said, “Since you caught dinner, I’ll clean it but I’ll leave the actual cooking to you, master of the grill.”

                “I’ll go shift stuff around in the freezer below deck to make sure there’s room for the extra fish,” Hawk said.  Turning to Christian he asked, “What are you going to need for your dinner creation tomorrow?  Might as well get it started defrosting.”

                “I’ll come with ya,” Christian offered and followed as Hawk headed to the lowest level of the boat.

                  

                “Oh, god,” Steve groaned and undid the top button on his shorts to give his expanded waistline a little extra room.  “I just ate way too much but it was so good.”

                “That was my mom’s secret spices recipe especially for grilling fresh fish,” Hawk accepted the compliment graciously.  “I’ll tell her you liked it next time we go for a visit.”

                “Thanksgiving, right?” Gabriel piped up from where he was finishing cleaning off the grill.

                “Yup, and Christmas in Cape Town with your folks.  I can’t wait!”

                “So Cape Town’s like Australia where it’s actually summer there at Christmas time, right?” Steve asked.

                “Yeah,” Gabriel smiled.  “My family usually spends most of the day at the beach surfing and swimming until heading home for a traditional meal which is usually ostrich or lamb instead of turkey and lots of local vegetable and fruit dishes.  If you think you’re full now, it’s nothing compared to the way you feel when you walk away from one of my _moeder se’s_ holiday feasts.”

                Christian barked out a laugh.  “Sounds like the Carlson household.  Between Chef Steve here and his mama, you can’t even see the table once they’re done cooking for the meal.  Most times you wind up taking a plate and finding somewhere else to sit so you might have room to put your plate down once in a while.”

                “Hey, now,” Steve broke in.  “Your mom and sister are no slouches when it comes to stuffing us to the gills when we’re in Oklahoma either.  They just have a bigger table, that’s all.”

                They finished cleaning up the deck and grill area and Gabriel took the cover off of the fire pit.  While he got it lit, the rest pulled deck chairs close around and Hawk disappeared briefly to turn the music up on the stereo system and returned with a bottle of Jack Daniels and some glasses.

                “Now you’re talkin’,” Christian grinned and rubbed his hands together.

                The bottle made its way around the group while Hawk turned sideways in his chair and draped his lower legs across Gabriel’s thighs.  Gabriel began a one-handed massage without spilling a drop of his whiskey.

                Steve exchanged a look with Christian and said, “You guys don’t have to answer this but I get the feeling you aren’t always this open when you have clients on board.”

                Gabriel shrugged one shoulder.  “We can usually get a read pretty quickly on how our passengers will react to us.  You guys were easy.  And we hoped we’d make sure you’d feel comfortable doing what you wanted as well.”

                “But, yeah,” Hawk agreed.  “We’re a lot more relaxed with you two.  It’s been really nice for us,” he smiled.

                “Have y’all ever turned down a client … or gotten started on a trip and had to cut it short for any reason?” Christian asked as he leaned forward.

                “Not yet,” Hawk responded and sent the bottle of whiskey around again.  “You asking for a reason?”

                It was Christian’s turn to shrug.  “We were talking … thinking this might be something we’d enjoy doing in the future.”

                “Cool!” Gabriel approved.  “We can probably help you out.  We still have most of the research sites we used when we started looking and can weed out the ones that aren’t worth your time.”

                “We can even hook you up with the guy who helped us outfit the Splash,” Hawk continued.  “Depending on how much you want to spend or customize, he can get you a great deal on either a fully fitted boat or a basic design that you can build out to your own specifications.”

                Christian was grinning widely; the duo’s enthusiasm was infectious.  “Slow down, guys.  I don’t think we’re anywhere near ready to get serious about this yet but we’d love to take a look through your list of websites.”

                “Yeah,” Steve nodded.  “Just email them to either me or Chris and we’ll definitely keep in touch with any questions we might come up with.”

                “Just don’t go poaching our customers,” Gabriel winked, “we might have to go “Pirates of the Caribbean” all over you.”

                Steve barely managed to not spit out the mouthful of whiskey he’d just taken.  Once he swallowed it down he said, “So which one of you is Captain Jack Sparrow?” with a cheeky grin.

                Christian was not so lucky and started coughing from inhaling his own Jack the wrong way.  “Jesus, Steve, warn a guy next time,” he gasped and wiped his chin.

                “And where would be the fun in that?” Steve pouted playfully.

                “Sshhh!  Guys, listen!” Hawk held up his hand.

                All four men grinned as they picked up on the sound of a nearby pod of whales calling to each other.

                “Oh yeah,” Christian said softly and entwined his fingers with Steve’s.  The look on Steve’s face as they gazed at one another in the firelight told him they were definitely on the same page as far as this being a new career direction for them when the time came.

                  

                Christian climbed into bed and gently removed the book from Steve’s lax grip.  Steve had dozed off while reading but came awake at the loss of his reading material.  Christian chuckled at the owlish scowl he got from his mate.  “You’re kidding with that look, right?” he grinned.

                “Maybe I wasn’t done yet,” Steve grumbled and rubbed his eyes.

                “So you’ve taken up readin’ with your eyes closed?”  Opening the book back up, Christian propped it on Steve’s midsection and waited for the inevitable.

                Steve squinted at the book and his eyes crossed as he tried to focus on the text.  He finally gave up, marked his spot, and put the book away with a wistful sigh.

                Christian rolled to his side and his left hand slipped under the light grey tank top Steve had worn to bed.  “Bet I can take your mind off that book” he said softly and began to play with Steve’s nipples.  As the sensitive flesh started to respond to the stimulation, Christian shifted on top of his lover and pushed the shirt out of the way to swirl his tongue around one of the hardened nubs.

                Steve moaned and squirmed under the onslaught before pulling Christian up and doing a deep exploration with his tongue.  He was pretty happy with the way things were progressing until he felt Christian’s hand work its way inside his shorts only to encounter his completely flaccid penis.  Moving the wandering hand away, Steve broke the kiss with an exasperated whine and thumped his head back against his pillows.  “I’m sorry,” he mumbled in embarrassment.

                “Sweetheart, no!” Christian protested.  “I told you before, this happens when you’re ready.”  He kissed Steve lightly and pulled the covers back up around them.  “It won’t be much longer from the way this played out.  Except for a slight ‘periscope malfunction’, everything else was all systems go.”

                “Periscope malfunction?” Steve spluttered with laughter.  “That’s what you’re going with?”

                “It was the first nautical thing I could come up with,” Christian smirked.

                Steve sighed again.  “Speaking of ‘coming up’ with things … is there something I can do for you?” he reached for Christian under the blankets.

                Christian took his hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss the knuckles.  “I’m good, darlin’.  Just relax, cuddle up, and go back to sleep.  You got a diving adventure ahead of you tomorrow.”

                “M’kay,” Steve murmured and snuggled into Christian’s side.  “Love you, babe.”

                “I love you, too,” Christian replied and switched off the lights.

                &&&&&&&

                “Gabriel!” Christian called out with more than a trace of concern in his voice.  “You got binoculars?  I thought I saw a fin out there!”

                Hawk and Steve had been in the water about half an hour and weren’t expected to resurface for about another fifteen minutes.  Christian had tried to keep track of their bubble trail but the water had chopped up and he’d quickly lost the ability to follow them.

                Gabriel raced down from the bridge and tossed one set of the binoculars he’d brought to Christian before heading to the aft locker and pulling out the two wetsuits he and Christian had used when they had their jet ski rodeo.  He threw one suit at Christian and scrambled into his own.  As soon as he was ready he took the binoculars from Christian and glued his own eyes to the water while Christian suited up.

                Tying his hair back, Christian stepped back to the rail at Gabriel’s side, “You see anything?”

                “Not yet but the chop is making it almost … Fin!” he gasped and pointed as he handed over the second set of binoculars.

                Just as Christian found the fin, they saw two heads bob up from below the surface.  “No … No … No … Your timing really sucks, Steve,” he ground out between clenched teeth.  “I’ll go pull the jet skis over to the swim platform just in case we need to get there quickly.”  Gabriel gave him a thumbs up without taking his eyes off of the fin and the heads in the water.

                Christian just finished wrestling the second jet ski into position when he heard Gabriel start to laugh.  “Chris!  You’ve got to see this!  And bring your camera!”

                After securing both jet skis, Christian bounded back to Gabriel snatching one of their cameras out of the hammock on the way.  “What’s up?” he asked as he brought the camera up and zoomed in on what Gabriel was seeing.  A snort of laughter escaped his lips and he sharpened the focus saying, “Only you, Carlson … only you.”

                Gabriel was chuckling softly and said, “Not just yours, Chris.  Mine does this sort of thing to me all the time.”

                The two men in the water were now surrounded by fins but they had moved closer towards the boat and it was easy to see that the fins were attached to a very playful pod of dolphins.  Steve got his hands on one of the slippery mammals and they could hear him whoop as his new finny friend took him on a ride around the group.  He let go when his ‘mount’ took a dive and he swam over to Hawk to give him an enthusiastic high five.

                “Tell me you’re getting all this,” Gabriel said, “and can I please get a copy.”

                “Yes and of course!” Christian responded and kept on filming as Hawk hitched his own ride.

                  

                “Chris! … Chris! … Did you see?” Steve was nearly exploding with excitement as he climbed back aboard the Splash via the swim platform.  “Oh my god!  That was so awesome!”  He buried his head in a towel and scrubbed his hair.  “I swam with dolphins, Chris!” the enthusiastic litany continued from underneath the terry cloth.

                “And I got it all on video for you, Mr. Cousteau,” Christian grinned and held up the camera card.

                Hawk climbed aboard and stepped into Gabriel’s waiting arms.  “You okay?” he asked quietly.

                “You scared us,” Gabriel admitted softly.  “Until we knew for sure we were looking at dolphins instead of sharks, we were terrified we might lose you both.”

                “ _I’m jammer, baby_ ,” Hawk apologized in Gabriel’s native tongue and followed it up with a gentle kiss.  “I’m sorry we spooked you … but it was super cool!” he grinned and brought their foreheads together.

                “Yes, it was very cool.  Chris got it on video and is going to make us a copy,” Gabriel said with a twinkle in his eye.  “Now why don’t you go catch a shower while Chris and I put the jet skis away.”

                “Jet skis?”

                “We wanted to be sure we could get to you quickly if we needed to,” Gabriel said somberly and kissed Hawk on the forehead.  “I am not about to lose you, _liefling_.”

                “Not if I can help it, my heart,” Hawk whispered and ran a thumb down Gabriel’s jaw.  “I’ll be back in a few,” he said and headed for their shower.

                Steve had watched the byplay with a quizzical look on his face.  “What …?”

                “We might have been just a bit worried about you two until we realized the fins belonged to friendlies,” Christian said somberly.

                “I didn’t even think of that,” Steve smacked himself in the forehead.  “We were close enough that we knew we weren’t in any danger.  We saw them arrive while we were still under and wanted to play.  It didn’t cross my mind that you couldn’t tell they were dolphins … Oh, babe, I’m sorry.”

                “Not your fault,” Christian smiled softly.  “Now I’m gonna help Gabriel put the jet skis back.  Why don’t you head on down and shower up.  I just might need help with dinner tonight.”

                “Sure thing, Chris.  And I’m really, really sorry we worried you,” Steve pulled Christian in for a kiss before following Hawk below decks.

                  

                “You are gonna have to give Hawk that recipe,” Gabriel groaned and patted his slightly bulging midriff.  “That was amazing!”  He had all but licked his plate clean of the rattlesnake steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, and grilled corn.

                Christian grinned proudly, “It’s super easy to make and a crowd pleaser every time.”

                “Looks like I’m on KP duty tonight,” Steve said and started piling empty plates on top of each other.

                “I’ve got it,” Hawk jumped up and took the dishes and utensils away from Steve.  “Why don’t you go downstairs and grab the guitar.  I’m sure it needs tuning if you’re going to give us a song or two tonight.  C’mon, Gabriel, let’s get this done so we can relax later.”

                “I’ll be there in a second,” Gabriel grinned.  “I’ve got the makings for s’mores in the galley.  I’ll get the fire pit started, bring up some more beer, and set up for dessert.”  Christian started to get up as well but Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in the chair.  “Oh no, my friend.  You cooked so you get to rest up while we get all of this together.”

                “All right!” Christian grinned and settled back in his chair with the last bit of beer he had left from dinner.

                Steve returned quickly and set to tuning the guitar with the app on his phone.  It was a nice instrument and in really good condition considering that it apparently spent most of its time on a boat surrounded by salt water.  He had it ready to go shortly and started to pluck out a few chords while they waited for their hosts to return.  He cleared his throat and said, “Chris, there’s something I want to sing for you.  Something that says far better than anything else I could come up with to tell you what you mean to me.  Stop me if you feel uncomfortable?”

                “As if,” Christian snorted and sat back to listen to what his lover had to say.

                _“It was all I could do to keep from cryin’_

_All that I could do to turn and walk away_

_And when I found there was no use left in tryin’_

_I decided there was no need for me to even make you stay”_

_“‘Cause all that I ever wanted was inside of you_

_All that I ever wanted was inside of you …”_

  

                Steve heard a noise from the other man and looked up to see if Christian wanted him to stop.  Christian’s eyes were glistening but he was staring raptly at Steve and indicated for him to continue.

                By the time Steve was done with the song, Christian was kneeling at his feet on the deck of the boat and looking up at him with such love in his eyes that Steve’s own eyes misted over in response.  A loud sniff and a cleared throat brought both of their attention to the other side of the fire pit where Hawk and Gabriel had rejoined them and were now wrapped around each other watching them in stunned silence.

                “That … was …” Hawk started but his voice gave out from his emotions.

                “Perfect,” Christian finished.  “Thank you, darlin’.  I will try to make sure you never have to go through what I put you through again.  I do love you, you know.”  The tears finally spilled over Steve’s lashes and Christian leaned forward to kiss them away.  “With all my heart and with all my soul.  I love you, Steve Carlson, and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know that.”

                “Oh, Chris,” Steve said huskily and brushed away more tears.  “I love you, too, Christian Kane, with all my heart and with all my soul.”  They kissed long and lushly sealing their vows only ending it when they needed to come up for air.

                “Aw hell,” Hawk wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands.  “Now look what you did.”

                “I think this calls for more music and a lot of chocolaty, melty goodness to make the evening perfect,” Gabriel quipped although his voice was rough with emotion.

                “Okay?” Steve asked Christian quietly.

                “Better than,” Christian responded on a breath and pulled his chair over so he was practically sitting on top of his lover’s feet.

                  

                The rest of the evening was a perfect mix of music and fun.  Steve and Christian dug out all of their oldest songs and some of their new ones giving their hosts an impromptu concert to thank them for showing them such a good time.  All too soon the beer was gone and the fire pit was burning low.  They needed to head back to the docks in the morning so they doused the flames and headed for their separate staterooms.

                Christian finished rinsing the toothpaste away and glanced up to see Steve watching him with a smoldering look in his eyes.  He felt a heat beginning to build in his lower belly but tried to tamp it down until he knew Steve was really, really ready.  As he pulled his tank top off he heard a growl of approval from the bed and shook his hair out as he peered over at the other man.  “You say somethin’?” he asked playfully.

                Steve chuckled.  It was a low, throaty sound and it sent a shiver all the way down to Christian’s toes.  “Periscope up, babe.  Full speed ahead.”

                Swallowing thickly, Christian said, “Ya – ya sure?”  His hand was already reaching for the stash of supplies he’d brought.

                Steve’s head tilted to one side and he shifted so his lover could see his hand moving beneath the blankets in an unmistakable motion.  “Pretty sure,” he smirked.

                Christian slid into bed and up against a warm, naked Steve.  He put the lube, condoms, and wipes on his bedside table and shucked out of his briefs cuddling up to Steve and laying a hand over his heart.  “This is your show, babe.  What do you want?”

                Steve’s smile was slow and sexy.  “You … In me.”

                “Are you – “ Christian’s question was interrupted by a deep, passionate kiss.

                “I … Want … You … In … Me,” Steve said very distinctly and fondled Christian’s rapidly hardening cock.  He huffed out a laugh, “Seems to me that’s what you want, too.”

                “Oh god, yeah,” Christian groaned as he pulled Steve on top of him and hitched his hips to bring their erections in alignment.  His brain was already melting down from their first truly intimate contact in way too long and it felt like Steve had gained about a dozen extra hands during their enforced separation.  Feather light touches were caressing everywhere in no specific pattern and where hands and fingers weren’t touching, Steve’s silky soft tongue left a warm wet stripe which only served to enflame Christian further.  He captured the maddening tongue between his teeth and drew it inside his own mouth in a devastating kiss that nearly blew the back of his head off.

                “Hnnnnn ,… Chris … Fuck yeah!”  From the sounds of things Steve wasn’t faring much better.  His face and chest were already sheened in sweat and tiny tracks of moisture trailed from the corners of his eyes.

                Christian grinned.  Yup.  Seemed like they were both on the same page.  He leaned in for a gentler kiss saying, “You tell me when you’re ready, sweetheart.”

                “Yesterday,” Steve moaned on an exhalation as he squirmed wanting even more contact and friction.

                “Easy there,” Christian soothed.  “It’s been a while and neither one of us wants this party to be over before it starts.”  He petted Steve gingerly wanting to bring him back from the precipice.  He eased Steve over on to his right side and nudged his left leg between both of Steve’s.  There was a quiet murmur of protest but he nuzzled up under Steve’s ear and said, “We ain’t gonna screw your back up again with anything too athletic so let’s see how we do with round one here.”

                “M’kay,” Steve sighed and pushed his buttocks against Christian’s erection leaving no doubt he was more than ready and willing.

                Christian bit his own lip to stifle the loud groan that fought to escape.  He grabbed the lube and slowly began to prepare Steve, taking care to ensure his lover was relaxed throughout the process.  Rolling the condom on and slicking himself up nearly undid him; Christian had to take several deep breaths for control before he positioned himself and began a slow push into Steve’s welcoming body.

                Steve whined as Christian seemed to be taking forever getting where he wanted – needed – him most.  He pushed himself up on his left arm for better leverage to move Christian along and was surprised when Christian pressed him back down.  “God damn it, Chris!  Move!” he cursed and tried again to squirm back and impale himself all the way.

                “Stevie … Stop,” Christian whispered.  “Got me a plan and I think you’ll like it.  All you gotta do is enjoy the ride and try not to come just yet.  Can ya do that for me?”

                A soft whimper passed Steve’s lips but he nodded then turned his head to capture Christian’s mouth in a heated kiss before relaxing and giving himself over to Christian’s care.

                Christian took another deep breath and began a slow and steady thrusting taking his time easing out and plunging back in with enough force to keep Steve interested and on the brink but not enough to push him over.  He nearly abandoned his plans when Steve added a strong internal clench every time he withdrew.  The extra stimulation was amazing and Christian felt the first tingles of his release sparking at the base of his spine.  “Oh, fuck yeah, baby!” he encouraged.  “Just like that!”  A few more strokes and Christian felt himself turn inside out as he came but he still managed to get a firm grip on Steve’s cock to keep him from following suit.

                As Christian’s breathing and heart rate evened out he leaned his forehead against Steve’s sweaty back feeling slight tremors going through the other man but nothing to indicate immediate distress.  He disposed of the used condom as Steve rolled over to face him.

                Steve’s cock was tight against his lower belly jumping with each beat of his heart.  He looked up at Christian from beneath lowered lashes and didn’t need to say a word.  The sultry, heated sexual tension in his eyes spoke volumes.  He licked his lips slowly and found himself with an armful of hot, perspiring Kane who was now trying to suck every drop of oxygen from his lungs.

                Christian sat up slowly and Steve could feel those intense blue eyes traveling the length of his body before settling on his erection.  “Guess I should take care of that for you, huh?” Christian drawled with a smirk.

                Steve leaned up on his elbows and shrugged.  “Depends,” he said innocently.  “I could always go see if Hawk or Gabriel wants to help me out here.”

                The smirk disappeared replaced with a gaping look of disbelief.  “You … They … I …” Christian sputtered in outrage at the mere suggestion.

                “You are so easy,” Steve said smugly and eased himself back down on the pillows.

                Christian stroked a fingertip up one side of Steve’s weeping cock with a speculative gleam in his eye.  “How much do you think it would hurt to tattoo “Property of Christian Fucking Kane” right here?” he curled his fingers around Steve’s velvety shaft.

                Steve’s eyes widened in mock terror and he batted Christian’s hand away to cup himself.  “Play nice or I’ll take your toy away,” he said sternly.

                “Still think I’m easy?” Christian pouted.

                “You are the baddest of all the bad asses,” Steve pronounced solemnly.

                “And don’t you forget it,” Christian punctuated his victory by leaning forward, knocking Steve’s hand away from his penis, and swallowing as much of him as he comfortably could using his hand to pump the rest of the rock hard length.

                Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned loudly, turning into a boneless sprawl in under a second from the sneak attack.  He came back to what remained of his senses when he felt Christian rolling a condom over his cock and opened his eyes just in time to see the other man begin to sink down on him.  He reached for Christian’s waist to steady him as his lover’s body encased him in its tight, warm channel.  Christian’s body was still relaxed after his explosive orgasm and Steve realized that he had slicked himself up during Steve’s trip to la la land.

                “Fuck … you feel so good inside me, baby,” Christian growled and eased himself up and then back down in an unhurried rhythm.

                Planting his feet on the bed, Steve raised his knees to give Christian something to lean back on.  It also gave him some much needed leverage to start a counter thrust of his own.  He could see Christian’s cock starting to lengthen again and reached a hand out to stroke him just the way he liked it.  The groan Christian let out thrummed through Steve like a live wire and he pushed up a little harder bringing Christian’s penis back to attention.  He continue to stroke and arch his back while using his other hand to toy with Christian’s sensitive nipples.  It was Christian’s turn to buck like a wild mustang and he nearly unseated himself until he leaned back against Steve’s thighs to get himself balanced again.

                The tempo of their love making was getting less and less controlled and the only sounds in the small cabin were harsh breathing and an occasional unintelligible vocalization.  It had become almost a battle to see who would lose control first and although Christian had already spent himself once, the constant impact of Steve’s cock against his already over-sensitized prostate was his undoing.  With a howl, he bent forward and then back as his cock dribbled a small stream of seed on to Steve’s sculpted abs.  The contractions of Christian’s body sent Steve over the edge at almost the same time and he came with a loud cry of his own, no longer able to keep his feet firmly planted or his knees up as his entire body went into spasms of delight.

                Christian toppled to the side and both men lay sprawled across the bed as their lungs fought for air which seemed to be in short supply.

                “What … in God’s name … was that?” Steve finally managed to gasp out as he flapped his left hand over to grasp at Christian’s arm.

                “Dunno … But if we … do it too often … we ain’t gonna die of … old age,” Christian wheezed back at him.

                Their breathing finally subsided and the silence in the room was broken by an inelegant snort from Steve.  Then Christian let out a chuckle.  It wasn’t long before both of them were laughing weakly and rolling towards each other, hungry mouths seeking out their counterpart and latching on for dear life.

                The kisses finally gentled and two sets of hands stroked – not to arouse but to soothe and relax.  Steve cupped Christian’s strong jaw in both hands and pressed soft kisses to each of his eyelids.  “Thank you … for all of this, Chris,” he said softly.  “I know I haven’t made it easy for you but everything has been absolutely perfect.”

                Christian drew Steve down until his head was resting over Christian’s heart.  His fingers began to stroke through Steve’s sweat damp hair.  “Told you before I can’t lose you and I meant it.  We ain’t got no guarantees there won’t be bumps in the road ahead but if we can get back to this place – where we are right now – we will be unbeatable.”

                “Silver-tongued devil,” Steve slurred sleepily and Christian could feel his smile curling against the skin of his own chest.  “I jus’ wish we could stay here for a while longer.  S’nice.”

                “Me too, sweetheart, but we both got stuff we gotta do and now that we know about this gig, we can come back any time we want or need to.  Okay?”  The only answer Christian got was a soft snore.  He smiled and kissed the top of Steve’s head, settling himself down to wait for sleep to claim him as well.

                &&&&&&&

                The sun was just starting to peek over the mountains when Steve tiptoed out on to the deck pulling a sleep-tousled Christian behind him.  He manhandled Christian into the hammock on the aft deck and climbed in to wrap himself around the other man.

                “We coulda stayed in bed and snuggled, Carlson,” Christian grumped, “what’re we doin’ out here?”

                Steve took hold of Christian’s face and turned his head so his lover was watching the first beams of sunlight breaking over the jagged peaks silhouetted against the distant shoreline.  The sky was awash in golds, pinks, and oranges with sea birds wheeling overhead.  Neither man said a word; they just let the sounds of the birds, the breeze, and the ocean wash over them as they watched Mother Nature put on one of her finest shows just for them.

                As the colors faded and the sky turned to its normal day time shade of blue, Steve pulled Christian to him and kissed him soundly.  “Good morning, babe,” he smiled.

                Christian returned the kiss with interest and things were just starting to get heated when the sound of a throat being cleared carried to them on the morning breeze.  Gabriel and Hawk were standing at the top of the steps leading to the living quarters grinning like a couple of idiots.  “Get a room,” Gabriel quipped and headed towards the galley.  “Hey, Hawk,” he called to his mate.  “Lazy bones didn’t even bother to start the coffee this morning.”

                Hawk snorted.  “You do remember we’re the ones supposed to be doing the work on this tub, right?” he called back.  As he watched Christian and Steve carefully maneuver their way back out of the hammock he asked, “You guys been out here long?”

                “Just long enough to watch a beautiful sunrise,” Christian said with a soft smile looking over at Steve who grinned back with an ‘I told you so’ look on his face.

                “And just for the record,” Steve said, “if you guys were to kidnap us and hold us hostage on this ‘tub’, we’d be totally okay with that.”

                Hawk burst out laughing.  “Score another one for the Splash,” he said as Gabriel rejoined them on deck and handed out mugs of steaming coffee.

                “What did she do now?” Gabriel asked.

                “Steve just volunteered them to be our hostages and galley slaves,” Hawk responded.  “They’re not ready to go back, I gather.”

                “Wait … Galley slaves … What?” Steve sputtered.

                “And you told me **I** was the easy one last night,” Christian poked fun at Steve who blushed bright red.

                Gabriel was grinning hugely.  “Guys, you know you’re welcome back aboard the Splash any time.  And our offer still stands to help you get started if you do decide to try your hands at this.  Now let’s get breakfast and give the old girl a thorough going over before we head back to the harbor.”

                “I’ll cook,” Steve volunteered eagerly.  “My way of saying thank you.”

                “Jesus,” Hawk teased, “it’s a good thing you aren’t staying.  There’s no way the two of us could keep our svelte figures with the food you’ve been treating us to these past few days.”

                “C’mon, love,” Gabriel tugged on one of Hawk’s arms.  “Let’s go work off some of breakfast before we eat it.  Maybe then we won’t feel so guilty about the feast.”

                “You want help?” Christian asked Steve.

                “Nah … why don’t you go with them.  Get a feel for the day to day running of a boat this size.”

                “Aye, aye, skipper,” Christian saluted and trailed along to the bridge to assist where he could and learn a little at the same time.

                  

                Christian and Steve were finally standing on the dock once again and waved as Gabriel piloted the 450 Splash back out to sea on their way to pick up their next clients.  Steve sighed and Christian pulled him in for a hug.  “We’ll see them again, babe,” he said.

                “I know,” Steve sighed.  “I just …” he trailed off.

                “I know,” Christian smiled and tugged Steve’s hand to get him moving towards the parking lot.  As they slung their bags behind the truck seats, Christian said, “We got the hotel room for two more nights unless you wanna pack everything up and head home now?”

                “I don’t think I’m ready to go back to the real world yet,” Steve responded with a grin.  “You have stuff you need to do before you start shooting again?”

                Putting the truck into drive, Christian smiled saying, “I don’t have to be back on set until Monday so it looks like you’re stuck with me, babe.”

                “What was that song a while back?” Steve mused.  “Something about being happy to be stuck with you?”

                “Huey Lewis?” Christian snorted.  “Really?!”

                “Don’t you get all smug on me, Kane,” Steve smirked.  “I sort of remembered the lyric but you knew immediately who sang it.”

                Christian’s lips twitched.  “Guilty as charged,” he admitted and then asked, “Any ideas what you’d like to do tonight?”

                “I definitely wanna go back to that place with the ice cream,” Steve practically drooled.

                “Dinner first or you just want to go straight for the sugar rush?”

                “I could eat,” Steve grinned.

                “Big surprise,” Christian laughed and pulled in to the parking lot of the same diner where they’d had breakfast the day they sailed out.

                  

                They wound up taking another walk on the beach with their ice creams but they headed in the opposite direction.  Since most people tended to walk towards Haystack Rock, they had the new stretch of beach almost to themselves.

                Christian was busy snapping more sunset pictures when Steve saw a sign that made him grin.  He wrote down the phone number and tucked it in his pocket before Christian saw him do it.  If he could make arrangements for the following evening he knew his lover would have the time of his life.  “Hey, Chris,” he said as the other man put his camera away, “you mind if I do a little shopping on my own in the town tomorrow?”

                “Mind?  Nope, not at all.”  Christian reached out and pulled Steve in for a kiss.  “What’re ya shopping for?” he asked playfully.

                “You’ll find out … eventually,” Steve replied mysteriously.

                “Hmmm … guess I’ll just make like a reptile and bask in the sun on our balcony while you’re out.”

                “I shouldn’t be long,” Steve said, “and then I might have to join you.  Make a quiet day of it before we head home.”

                Christian smiled and kissed Steve again.  “Quiet works,” he said and took Steve’s hand as they strolled back towards the hotel.

                  

                Steve finished his shopping trip and he’d also been able to book the activity he wanted to surprise Christian with.  He stepped out on the balcony and admired the view.  Christian was only wearing his snug swim trunks and his naturally tanned skin was darkening nicely from its exposure to the gentle sunlight.  Leaning in he kissed one of Christian’s shoulder blades and made a face at the taste of the sunscreen on his lips.  “Hey, sweetheart, want some company?”

                “Always!” Christian responded quickly.  “Strip down, pull up a chair, and I’ll put sunblock on your back for ya.”

                “Back in a sec,” Steve piped and disappeared to change.

                “So’d you get what you went out for?” Christian asked as he spread the lotion across Steve’s strong shoulder muscles.

                “Yup.  And I also made plans for us for this evening.  Just a little thank you for a wonderful week.”

                “Ya didn’t have to do that, babe,” Christian protested.

                “But I wanted to and I think you’ll really like what I lined up.”

                “I’m sure I will,” Christian grinned and sprawled back down on his own deck chair.  “Any hints?” he tried for some details.

                “You might want to layer up.  We’ll be on the beach again.  And don’t wear your best jeans.”

                Christian raised his head and looked into Steve’s smiling eyes.  “Secretive bastard,” he drawled.

                “So says the guy who put this entire week together to surprise me,” Steve quipped.

                “Touche.”

                  

                “Oh, Stevie!” Christian gasped with his eyes shining in the gathering dusk.  “You – ya did this for me?” he reached out to stroke the long black velvety nose that nudged his chest.

                “You can take the man out of Oklahoma …” Steve chuckled as they led their horses away from the hitching post and over to where their trail guide was waiting for them.

                The young lady finished strapping a couple of large saddle bags behind the saddle of her mount and turned to them with a smile.  “Hi, I’m Bonnie and I’ll be your hostess for tonight.”

                Steve shook hands with her saying, “I’m Steve and this is Christian.”

                “Excellent!  Now based on what you said when you called in for the booking,” Bonnie said to Steve, “you have ridden before but not for a while so I’ve put you up on Sage.  He’s got some speed but he’s also smooth gaited and has a sweet disposition.”

                Sage snorted and tossed his head as if to agree with what Bonnie had said about him.  Steve grinned and ran his fingers through the buckskin’s long black mane.  “Be gentle with me, okay boy?”

                Christian nearly choked on his tongue and burst out laughing.  “Dude!” he sputtered, “why do you always do stuff like that to me?”

                “Because it’s fun?” Steve was smugly unapologetic.

                Bonnie’s lips were twitching but she was trying to keep it professional.  “Now, Christian,” she turned to look at her other guest.

                “Yes, ma’am,” he fought to bring himself under control.

                “You apparently have had a lot of riding experience?”

                “You could say that,” Christian grinned shyly.

                “Well, cowboy,” Bonnie’s comment garnered a loud guffaw from Steve which earned him a glare from Christian, “Tomahawk should be a great match for you.”

                Christian ran an appreciative eye over Tomahawk’s black and white coat and gave a strong pat to the animal’s sleek neck.  Tomahawk pushed his nose into Christian’s chest again and nuzzled his hair.  Christian moved the horse’s head out of the way and looked him in the eye.  “Don’t mess with the hair.  I got a team of ladies who will skin me if I go back to work with teeth marks in it.”

                It was Bonnie’s turn to laugh.  “Just let me know if either of my boys acts out of turn.  Ginger here,” she stroked the gleaming chestnut shoulder of her own mount, “can take charge of them.”  After double checking and tightening Ginger’s girth straps, Bonnie moved to do the same for the other two horses.  “You guys have any question before we get started?” she asked.  Christian and Steve looked at each other and then shook their heads in unison.  “All right then, let’s mount up and get going.”

                All three swung easily up into their saddles and Bonnie lead them out to the beach at a relaxed trot heading for the same empty stretch of beach Steve and Christian had walked down the previous evening.  After giving her charges a little time to get used to their mounts, Bonnie turned with a grin, “Ready for some speed?”

                Christian gave out a war whoop followed by Steve’s enthusiastic “oh yeah!” and then all three were booting their horses into a canter and then a gallop as they flew across the damp, hard packed sand.

                Bonnie eventually signaled for them to slow down and they let the horses meander along to catch their breaths.  As Bonnie stood in her stirrups – obviously looking for a particular spot – Christian nudged Tomahawk closer to Sage and leaned over to press a kiss to Steve’s lips.  “Thanks, darlin’, this is a blast!”

                “Maybe something else we should do more often,” Steve laughed.  “That was really fun!”

                “I’ll make a cowboy outta you yet, Stevie,” Christian smirked and reached out to tug on a lock of Steve’s long, wind-blown hair.

                “Well I do like to ‘ride’,” Steve bounced his eyebrows suggestively.

                Before Christian could respond, Bonnie interrupted the moment.  “Okay, guys, here’s our spot.  Let’s get everything set up so we can get dinner going.”

                “Just you wait,” Christian muttered as they led Sage and Tomahawk over to where Ginger was already set on a picket line with her nose buried in a collapsible ‘bucket’ of cool water.

                Bonnie took charge of the horses while Christian put a fire together in their designated pit and Steve started laying out the preparations for their supper.  As he’d requested when making the reservation, dinner was going to be a thick, savory beef stew along with sweet cornbread and s’mores for dessert.  Everything on the menu was something that could easily be prepared over a campfire and were also some of Christian’s favorites.  To cap the evening off, Steve had purchased a gift for his lover that he planned to give him once they got back to their hotel room.

                  

                Steve just about got the door to their suite closed and locked when he found himself spun around and backed up against the wall with Christian doing his best to suck every bit of breath from his lungs.  “Love you … love you … love you,” Christian muttered each time he came up for air.  He threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair and used the leverage from that grip to expose Steve’s throat to his questing teeth.  As he marked his lover, Christian started moving them through the suite and into the master bedroom.  “I’m gonna start up the Jacuzzi.  Why don’t you go get us some beers and meet me there.  Don’t bother putting on your trunks.”  Steve swallowed loudly and panted trying to catch his breath.  He nodded and went to do as his lover had requested.

                Christian was already waiting in the swirling water when Steve sauntered in with the beer and the fluffy hotel robes for them to use later.  He barely made it into the water before Christian was plastered down his front again and going back to work on the brand new love bite.  “Cannibal,” he chuckled but made no move to dislodge the other man; instead he grabbed two handfuls of Christian’s hair to pull him in closer and wrap his legs around Christian’s waist bringing their cocks into alignment.  Water surged in the hot tub as their thrusting became more and more erratic.  Christian was groaning in time with his powerful movements and his hands were clawing at Steve’s hips; Steve knew he’d have other bruises than the one on his neck in the morning.

                “Oh … God!  Chriiiiiis!!!!!” Steve cried out hoarsely as he came.  He dropped his hands down to Christian’s shoulders and rode out his climax as he felt Christian shudder and fall over the edge with a deep, wordless moan against his throat.

                For a short time the room was filled with the sounds of harsh panting punctuated by soft, sloppy kisses as the two men came down from their high and gentled each other with tongues and touches.  “I think we can safely say my ‘periscope’ issues have been put to rest,” Steve smiled into the crook of Christian’s neck.

                Christian snorted in amusement.  “Glad to hear it.  I got plans for your periscope.”

                “Just not tonight?” Steve whimpered.  “I think it’s well and truly down for the count after that.”

                “No arguments here,” Christian said tiredly.  “I’m about done in and I have a feeling we’re both gonna be a bit sore tomorrow between the horses and our extracurricular activities here.”  He reached for the robes and used one to dry himself off with as he passed the other one to Steve.  “I’ll go put the beers back in the fridge.  We can take ‘em with us when we leave tomorrow.”

                “M’kay.  I’ll switch off the jets and meet you in bed.”  Steve climbed out of the water and wrapped the robe loosely around his shoulders.

                The two men managed to crawl between the sheets before they were wrapped around each other and asleep in minutes.

                  

                It wasn’t until after they packed the truck up the next morning that Steve realized he’d forgotten to give Christian the gift he’d gotten for him.  “Hey, babe, can we stop at Ecola Park on our way out?”

                “Of course!  I’ve been wanting to do that while we were here anyway and kept forgetting!”  Christian drove away from the hotel and cast a questioning look at Steve but didn’t say anything.  He figured if Steve had a particular reason for wanting to make a side trip he’d find out what it was soon enough.

                The rest of the brief drive was made in a comfortable silence and once the truck was parked and locked they headed for the deserted bluff that overlooked one of the most photographed spots on the West Coast.  Both men had their cameras and for a few moments the only sounds to be heard were rapid fire shutter clicks as they captured the surfers, the sea lions, and the magnificent rock formations that jutted out of the water.

                Steve put his camera away and wandered over to sit on a nearby picnic table; he tilted his head back smiling at the feel of the sun on his face and the cool ocean breeze in his hair.  He heard a few more clicks and glanced over to see Christian sneaking a few more shots of him.  Steve chuckled and held out a hand in invitation for his lover to join him.

                Christian sat down and pushed his hair out of his eyes.  “What’s up, darlin’?  Is everything okay?” his face was scrunched up in concern.

                After smoothing the frown lines away, Steve leaned in for a gentle kiss.  “Everything is great, Chris.  In fact, it’s better than great!”  He scooted closer and pulled a leather pouch out of his jacket pocket.  As he continued to speak, Steve’s fingers caressed the soft cover in a slow, hypnotic motion.  “You know when I came up here a week ago …”

                “Jesus,” Christian interrupted, “I can’t believe it’s only been a week.  Feels like it’s been longer.”  He shook his head with a rueful smile.

                “And I keep wishing it could go on,” Steve responded with a wistful sigh.  “But as I was saying … I had no idea what to expect.  I knew how I hoped it would go but it didn’t seem likely given how our last encounter went.  You … you blew me away this week, Chris.  Even with all the ‘baggage’ I brought with me you took it in stride and worked with me to help make things better.  From the fishing, to here, to the beautiful ring you went out of your way to help get me – us – back to where we should always have been.”  He paused and held up the pouch.  “I – uh – I’m not saying this very well but I wanted to do a little something to say thank you.  I kind of got the idea from Gabriel and Hawk and saw this in town …” Steve trailed off and reached into the pouch to pull out a silver arm band about an inch and a half wide with tribal etchings around the outer surface.  Brushing Christian’s jacket down his shoulder and off his arms, Steve pushed his lover’s left t-shirt sleeve out of the way and slid the band up his arm until it rested snugly around Christian’s firmly muscled biceps.  “Perfect fit!” he pronounced.

                Christian stared at his new adornment.  It was gleaming against his sun-darkened skin and he was able to pick out the shapes of a wolf and a mountain lion in the black lines of the etching.  “It certainly is … perfect, I mean,” he said and pulled Steve towards him so their foreheads touched and they could feel each other’s breath on their faces.

                They stayed like that for a little while just sharing the special moment until the first fat raindrops started to fall.  Neither of them had noticed the cloud cover rolling in.  Both men were laughing as they made a mad dash to Christian’s truck and scrambled in the cab.  “Welcome to Oregon, huh?” Steve spluttered and pulled his wet hair back out of his eyes.

                “Pretty much,” Christian cranked the heater so they wouldn’t get chilled and, after tucking his own hair out of his face, steered the truck out to the highway and started them on the journey back to his house.

                  

                The showers had passed by the time they pulled into the driveway so they were able to unload all of their camping gear without getting soaked to the skin.

                As they were grabbing their duffle bags out of the cab, Christian’s neighbor bustled over with a good-sized, open box in her arms.  “There you are!  If you boys had told me you were going out of town I’d have been happy to watch your cat for you.”

                “Hi, Mrs. Blanche,” Christian turned to the tiny, white-haired septuagenarian with a puzzled look on his face.  “What cat?  I don’t own a cat.”

                Steve was peering into the box with a bemused expression on his face.  “Well, Chris, you’re right about one thing.  You don’t have a cat, you have four cats!”

                From the look on Christian’s face he was about half a second away from dropping one of his infamous f-bombs but one glance at Mrs. Blanche made him bite his tongue as he sidled over to see what was in the box.  “Gypsy?!” he squeaked when he saw the sleepy green eyes of a small calico cat staring back at him.  What really blew him away, though, were the three other tiny bundles of fluff snuggled up to their mama’s belly.  A loud purr could be heard as the kittens kneaded Gypsy’s stomach and blindly latched on for some dinner.

                Steve had snorted at the name that fell from Christian’s lips but stifled it at the blue laser beam stare that was aimed his way.  “How old are the babies, Mrs. Blanche?” he asked and reached a hand in towards Gypsy’s head.

                “Careful there, she may be a bit over-protective right now.  And call me Betty; Mrs. Blanche makes me sound like an old lady,” she said with a twinkle in her eye.  “I found … Gypsy … curled up in an old towel on my back porch two days ago.  When I realized what was going on I made a nest for her in this box and a couple of hours later she was a proud mama of three.”  She smiled as Gypsy bumped Steve’s questing fingers with her head and nuzzled him in invitation for him to give her skritches.  “I’d been feeding her off and on for a couple of months once I realized that she had to have been abandoned but she disappeared a few weeks back.  I thought she’d either been killed somehow or someone had found her and taken her home.”

                Christian was blushing.  “I – uh – guess that’s about when I started putting out food and water for her.  She didn’t seem inclined to stick around but she was friendly enough and didn’t look feral.  I thought she was just visitin’ from one of the other houses in the neighborhood.  Never occurred to me that she’d been abandoned; she looked well-fed.  I guess that was part you and part impending motherhood,” he chuckled.

                “Look!” Steve breathed quietly.  The kittens had finished their meal and were now blindly nosing around trying to figure out what the new scent was that had invaded their dark little world.  Steve held his hand completely still not wanting to spook any of the cats and most definitely not wanting Gypsy to decide that he presented a threat to her babies.  “Chris … look!”  Steve’s eyes were huge and got bigger when the black kitten grabbed his pinky and started sucking; it’s tiny little motor was going a mile a minute as it made starfish paws against his hand.

                “Oh crap!” Christian growled under his breath earning himself a steely look from Betty.  “Sorry, ma’am.  Looks like I’ve got myself four new mouths to feed ‘cause I’m never gonna get him away from them now.”  He shot a baleful look at his completely besotted lover.

                Betty’s lips twitched but she didn’t say a word.  She placed the box of cats in Christian’s arms and headed back to her house; the sound of her laughter could be heard even after she’d gone inside.

                Steve’s hand was now being ‘attacked’ by all of the kittens and the smile on his face just kept getting bigger and bigger as the minutes ticked by.  Christian cleared his throat loudly and when he got no response he said, “Hey, Siegfried! … Or are you Roy?”

                “Huh?” Steve finally moved his eyes away from the box.

                “Grab our things and take ‘em inside while I figure out where Gypsy and crew are going,” Christian said resignedly.

                “Oh … okay.”  Picking up both duffle bags, Steve led the way into the house and disappeared in the direction of the laundry room.

                Christian peered around his entertainment room and decided that the best place for Gypsy and her babies was a spot near – but not too near – one of the baseboard heating vents.  He placed the box in its new spot and went to the kitchen for the pad of paper he used for his shopping lists.  Sitting next to the box he jotted down all the items he thought he’d need as a newbie pet owner.  He also grabbed his iPhone and went online quickly to look up the name of a vet.  He had no idea of how early was too early to take the brood in for a checkup but at least he could make a phone call and talk to someone in the meantime.  His cellphone died just as he was finished writing down the number so he headed to the kitchen for the landline.

                After making an appointment for the following Saturday, Christian went looking for Steve.  His lover had emptied the duffle bags and started the first load of washing with two more piles lined up to go.  Walking back towards the entertainment room he realized he could hear the sound of soft murmuring over the drone of the washing machine.  He stopped in the entryway to the room and leaned against one side of the door frame just watching.

                Steve was sitting straight-legged next to the box; Gypsy was curled up in his lap and he had the blanket from the bottom of the box on top of his thighs.  The kittens were wiggling around a little bit but were in no danger of falling since Steve’s agile musician’s hands were busy herding them away from the edges of the fabric.  He rubbed the top of the black kitten’s head saying, “What do you think of the name Butch?  Your gray sibling can be Sundance and I’m thinking Rainbow for Gypsy’s twin.  Okay?”

                “Don’t ya think we should find out if they’re boys or girls before ya start naming them, Siegfried?” Christian asked as he sauntered into the room.

                “I don’t know if we could figure that out yet with them being so tiny,” Steve responded.

                “I got us an appointment at the vet for next weekend.  I’m sure he’ll be able to tell us for sure.  I want to be sure they’re healthy and find out when we need to start thinking about shots and other stuff,” Christian said practically.

                “Well, it’s not like they’re gonna know what we name them just yet,” Steve countered, “so for now we’ve got Butch, Sundance, and Rainbow to go along with Gypsy.”

                Christian rolled his eyes.  “Dork,” he started off the familiar exchange.

                Steve’s grin lit up the room.  “Your dork.”

                “Love my dork,” Christian smiled back and crossed the room to introduce himself to his new family.  He thought back to the conversation they’d had on the beach after returning Buster to his humans.  “Hey, Stevie,” he said softly.

                “Yeah?”

                “Remember that discussion we had about having kids a few days ago?”

                “Um … yeah?” Steve wasn’t sure where this was going.

                “This works.  And we ain’t gonna have to get up all hours of the night to feed ‘em either.”

                “Best of all worlds, then, huh?” Steve smiled.

                “Yup.”  Christian leaned in and kissed Steve and this time it was his own quick hand that kept little Sundance from falling off Steve’s lap.  Maybe this ‘fatherhood’ deal wasn’t gonna be such a bad thing after all.

** &&&&&&& **

**The End**


End file.
